Manipulations
by madam-malicia
Summary: *h/d* At Hogwarts over the summer, Harry and Draco form a forced friendship. Everything gets complicated by a mysterious bond, House Elves, Squibs, obsessed quidditch players, dark creatures, and one fishy Evangelist.
1. one

Manipulations

Disclaimer: Not mine except for some OCs 

AN: I tend to call this fic a Gen containing lots of slash with Harry and Draco as the main pairing. If you don't like slash please leave now. This is actually a repost of a story that went by the horrible title of Harry Potter and the Dragon of Bad Faith. Its been revamped to take in what happened in OotP and many things have changed drastically so its worth rereading the chapters. 

Many many thanks to those who reviewed before. Hopefully you will like the reworked version as well. 

I should also note that this is going to be a very long (over 600 pages in MSword is my guess) story so if you don't enjoy lengthy fics then you shouldn't read it.  

PLEASE R & R

***

Albus Dumbledore's warm breath fogged the windowpane as he took in the courtyard activities. The morning had been cold and rainy so he had been surprised to find the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs already engaged in a most fierce, most strange competition. _Not so hard, Harry._ Dumbledore thought, stroking his long snowy white beard, as he watched the young wizard powerfully throw an odd orange ball to a net haphazardly attached to an oak tree. The force of the ball caused the net to fall with a thud and the air of rivalry gave way to one of hilarity. Their loud laughs could be heard even in Dumbledore's high tower office and he quietly chuckled with them. 

"What _are_ they doing? They should be studying for their exams." 

Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape. The potions master looked like he smelled something rotten as he watched the scene unfold below. "They are playing basketball. Or at least attempting to," Professor McGonagall declared, briefly peeking over Dumbledore's shoulder. "It's a Muggle sport particularly popular in the United States. I imagine some of our new American students taught them the game." 

"Ahhhh, yes...the _Americans_..." Snape sneered, spiting out the last word. "I do not know how much longer I can take this...this infestation. They are loud, crass and have absolutely no respect for authority. _And_ they are influencing the rest of the school! Why, even my own Slyth-" 

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore said patiently. "This is the time we need to stand united rather than divide ourselves." His smiling face became etched with sadness as he turned to his massive mahogany desk and stared at the single crumpled letter lying dejectedly amidst the quills and ink jars. He picked the letter up and once more read the crudely scratched words on the cheap muggle paper. 

"What is that, Albus?" McGonagall quietly asked as she took a sip of her tea. 

"This, Minerva..." Dumbledore slightly waved the paper. "...this is why I have called this meeting." He sighed heavily. "This is a letter from Harry Potter's uncle. It seems, that Petunia Dursley was killed in an auto accident." 

McGonagall inhaled sharply. "That means..." She broke off, unable to finish the words. 

"I'm afraid so. Harry does have one blood relative left. A cousin. Dudley Dursley. The protective spell could be effective. But this letter states that under no circumstances will Harry be welcomed back into the Dursley ho-" 

"Give me a moment with him, sir!" Hagrid thunderously interrupted, suddenly coming to life from his corner stool. "I'm sure I could threa- persuade that slobbering git to change his mind!" 

"What are you going to do?" Snape snickered. "Threaten to open your pretty pink umbrella inside their home and give them 7 years bad luck?" 

Hagrid immediately jerked the aforementioned pretty pink umbrella to his side and was about to bellow back at him when a soft cough from Dumbledore quickly defused the tiff. 

"I can appreciate your intentions, Rubeus, but the protective spells require Dudley to truly want him there. For all of Petunia Dursley's faults, she understood the importance of the protection she could offer and took it up willingly." Dumbledore gave a weary sigh and continued, "I have spoken with the Weasleys and-"

"If I may, Albus…" Snape casually interjected. "Hogwarts is already turning into a bloody summer camp. Why not keep him here?" 

"That would be an option but would you want the task of looking over another student? l know you have certain…personal commitments over the summer. Plus, it could hardly be said that your relationship with Harry is amicable."

Snape waved a dismissive hand. "It will be fine. As long as Potter behaves."

"Alright then."

"Oh Albus, this is horrible. Our one trusted safeguard..." The Scottish witch sadly sighed to herself and started to take a sip of her tea before putting it down untouched.

"You-Know-Who's behind this!" Hagrid harshly declared. 

Dumbledore smiled ruefully at Hagrid. "That is being investigated but this is looking to be truly an accident. Voldemort had no way of knowing about that particular protection."

"When shall we tell him?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

Dumbledore paused. "After the final exams I think. No good can come of telling him now. I do not know how he will take the news." 

"I would like to be there." 

Dumbledore nodded to Hagrid. "Of course. Now Severus, how is Draco Malfoy managing? That is another situation that should be discussed." 

Snape's face melted with uncharacteristic softness. "Well..."

***

"Perhaps a bonding spell would work." Hermione Granger said, thoughtfully examining the tattered net and ring they swiped from Filch's supply closet. "Step back." The crowd of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs moved behind Hermione to give her room as she pulled out her wand. 

"Adhaero quercus" 

The net and ring immediately flew to the tall Oak in a perfect formation of a hoop. The crowd cheered. And just as quickly it fell to the ground. A disappointed moan echoed throughout the courtyard. Hermione's face scrunched and she bit her lower lip. She did not like it when her spells did not work, especially in public. 

"Don't take it so personally!" Before she knew it Ron Weasley's strong arms were encircling her waist pulling her close against him. He laid small feathery kisses along the curve of her jaw. Hermione blushed as whistles and catcalls came from the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors were had become used to such blatant displays of affection ever since they had gotten together shortly after the start of their sixth year. 

"Break it up you love birds!" Madam Hooch's voice boomed as she instantly appeared before them. "Gryffindors over there! Hufflepuffs over there!" She barked, leaving no room for argument. "You call this a basketball court?" Madam Hooch pulled her wand out of her robes. With a whispered incantation and a quick flick of her a wrist, a full sized basketball court instantly appeared in the courtyard. The students ooohhhed and aaahhhed. "Lets play ball!" 

***

Harry was out of breath by the time he had reached his bed in the sixth year boy's dormitory.  He threw himself on his bed, panting slightly. He stretched and flayed his hand through his messy black hair, fingers momentarily massaging his famous lighting bolt scar. It wasn't Quidditch but basketball proved to be a very fun game though physically exhausting. Harry wondered if he might be able to play the game this summer when he returned to the Dursleys. _Urg! The Dursleys!_ Harry frowned, lazily lifting himself off his bed. In less than two weeks he was supposed to return to the Dursleys for the summer. He shuddered thinking about it. Harry was well aware that he _needed_ to stay with the Dursleys but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

Harry thoughts were broken as the rest of the sixth year Grynffidor boys loudly trampled into the room. Despite a huge defeat by the Hufflepuffs the Gryffindors were full of cheer. Harry couldn't help but share their infectious laughter as they reflected on their humiliating loss. Never thought the Hufflepuffs had it in them. 

Hermione suddenly rushed through the door. Dean and Seamus, who had been changing, mockingly shrieked and held their robes up to cover themselves.  

"If you wanted to see us naked all you had to ask." Seamus tossed his robe to the side, gyrated his hips at her and slowly began pulling his boxers down. Dean hummed stripper music as he wiggled his butt against his robe.  

Hermione scoffed and Ron frowned.  

"Like you guys have anything I want to see." Hermione retorted before pulling Ron in a quick lip lock.  

"Now, now. This isn't the Astronomy Tower." Harry said, smiling as he watched them linger in an embrace. Hermione flushed a rather becoming soft pink. 

"The Astronomy Tower is overcrowded. We like that abandoned classroom over by- " 

Hermione turned a not so becoming beet red.  "That's enough, Ron! I have some things to take care of so I won't be at lunch. I just wanted to remind you all that the final S.P.E.W meeting of the year will take place tonight at exactly 8 o'clock in the Great Hall. I expect you all to be there. And don't forget we will be eating at the meeting so skip dinner." 

And with that, Hermione flounced from the room. She continued away from the boy's dormitory and settled herself in large comfortable chair in the Gryffindor common room. With a quick glance she ascertained that she was alone and pulled out a thin dusty tome. A sly smile crept onto her face as she began to read.  

A few minutes' later four sets of eyes watched in rapt attention. 

"Why she looks positively orgasmic!" Seamus whispered. "What do you do as foreplay? Read Advanced Arithmancy textbooks to her?"  Harry, Dean and Seamus broke up in loud chortles and Hermione glared at them before gathering her things and leaving in a huff. 

Ron shook his head and carelessly said. "No…_Hogwarts: A History. Volume II_." 

The three boys froze and stared at Ron in amazement. Ron glanced at them and turned bright red, realizing what he had said. The others exploded into laughter and Harry patted Ron on the back. Between choking laughs he said. "Kinky, my friend. Very kinky."

He brushed Harry away and growled. "Don't any of you dare mention this to anyone." Ron blanched. "Especially, Hermione, she'll kill me!" 

***

Draco frowned at the house elf gleefully wiping down the table in front him.

"Fucking hypocrites." He mumbled before placing his lips around the plastic straw that lay inside his glass of pumpkin juice. _Straws..._Draco reflected_…are one of the more ingenious muggle inventions I have unearthed._ _No more unsightly pumpkin juice moustaches.  _

"What are you over there mumbling about?" A female voice rang out from across the Great Hall.  

_Ugg…there's that irritating American again_. Draco thought before replying. 

 "I am a Malfoy. Malfoys do not _mumble_."

"Riiiiiiiight…"

"But if you must know, I was just saying to myself that the lot of you are a bunch of frauds. You all preach about the rights of the of the oh so downtrodden house elves and yet you still use them to clean and cook for your meetings. The hypocrisy of it all is numbing." 

Draco waited for the indignant denial. 

"I know."

He started slightly at the confession. Quickly arranging his face into a smirk he turned to his visitor who had moved to right beside him. Her large hazel eyes looked down at him with almost teary sadness before sitting next to him and slumping over the table. She ran her hands through her short unevenly chopped auburn hair. 

"That's even worse." Draco continued. "To act out of ignorance is one thing. But this…" Draco waved nonchalantly at the house elves hurriedly preparing the Great Hall for the night's S.P.E.W meeting. "Well, lets just say there is a special place in Hades for the hypocrites." 

"It's the only way we could get them to come."

Draco arched flawlessly manicured eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Hermione realized we needed House Elf representatives in S.P.E.W. But they wanted no part of it. Finally, we reached a compromise; we would let them do chores for S.P.E.W. In return they would attend meetings. I'm not really sure that it's doing any good actually but she likes to have them here." 

"I think that should tell you about the nature of house elves. They _like_ how things are." 

"Is it nature? Or just brainwashing?"

"Jayne! Come help!" 

 Draco looked up to see Hermione Granger carrying a huge box into the Great Hall. A scowling Ginny Weasley carrying an equally large box followed. The girl beside him immediately jumped up and rushed to help them. _Jayne Devon…_Draco mused_…How that goody wannabe Gryffindor ever got placed into Slytherin, I'll never know. _

Hermione sighed with relief as Jayne helped her carry the box to a table. She thanked the Slytherin girl with a smile and turned to the gathering of students. 

"Alright! I call this meeting of the Society to Promote Elfish Welfare to order. Everyone take your seats." The assembled students quickly complied. Everyone knew Hermione ran the meetings like a dictator and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Hermione did a quick glance around the hall, pleased to see the number in attendance. 

S.P.E.W. had started out with only a handful of Gryffindors she had nagged into joining. At the beginning of the year she learned that all her hard work in knitting clothing for the elves was all for naught. Rather than dissuade Hermione, the information pushed her even harder to gain support. In the past year S.P.E.W. had grown to include members of all houses, though Slytherin only boasted two members, Jayne Devon and oddly enough, Draco Malfoy. Her American friend had recruited an especially large number of members.  She had absolutely no clue how that girl ever got placed in Slytherin. That girl was Gryffindor, through and through.  Hermione frowned when she glanced at the Gryffindor table and found a big empty space where her boyfriend and friends usually sit. 

Just then, said boyfriend and friends ran into the hall, faces flushed, drenched in sweat. They quickly took their seats and beamed winsomely at Hermione. 

"You're late!" She bit at them. 

"We were so caught up in studying for our exams that we simply lost track of time," Ron frantically said. 

"With a basketball?"

Ron looked down at Dean, who was attempting to spin the orange ball on his index finger. 

"Dean!" Ron shrieked. "I told you to leave that outside." 

Hermione shook her head. "I am so disappointed in you boys."

"But-but…it was a matter of honor. The Hufflepuffs are saying the Gryffindors can't handle their balls." 

The whole group snickered, the loudest coming from the Hufflepuffs and a certain platinum-haired Slytherin.

"Stuff it, Ron! You have interrupted this meeting enough. Now…" Hermione turned to the students with a smile. "…since this the last meeting of the year there really isn't much on the agenda. First off, I want to say that I was extremely thrilled with the progress we have made this year. We should all take a moment to thank Luna Lovegood who provided us with much needed publicity." There was a polite round of applause. "But there is still much more to do. Now don't think that just because its summer vacation, that you can slack off your S.P.E.W. duties…" Hermione motioned to Jayne and Ginny who opened the two large boxes and pulled out thick muggle folders. They began passing them out as Hermione went on. "Inside these packets you will find a generous amount of leaflets and pamphlets to be passed out to your friends and family. They explain what S.P.E.W is about and how they can help." 

Hermione paused, an euphoric smile flashed across her face. 

"And now for the fun part! For the rest of the meeting we will be paired up. House elf and student. I want you all to take the time to get to know each other. Perhaps even correspond over the summer. After I call your names get together and enjoy the lovely-" Hermione sighed heavily and continued flatly, "dinner that the house elves have prepared for us tonight." She reached into her robes and pulled out a stack of cards and began to read off. "Hannah Abbott and Mackey..." 

Draco smirked at the tiny bug eyed creature that gazed up at him in fright. "So, Spoony…are you a boy or a girl. I can never really tell. You all look the same to me." 

"Spoony is a girl, sir," The tiny elf that had been assigned to him whispered. 

"Well, Miss Spoony, why don't you hop up here so we can dine and become better acquainted."  Draco patted the seat next to him and smiled charmingly at the little elf. 

"No, sir. It just isn't right." Spoony looked tearfully about the Great Hall, where other students were trying to coax their house elves into dining with them. 

"Nonsense, I insist." Draco picked Spoony up and placed her next to him. Spoony began to tremble and tears ran down her face. She reached into a crudely attached pocket on her tea towel dress and pulled out a red woolen sock, which she used to wipe her eyes. Draco stroked her back soothingly as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.  Spoony stopped crying immediately.

"What is that, sir?" 

"Umm…pumpkin juice?" 

"The long thing, sir." 

"Oh! That's a straw. Muggle invention."  

"It's marvelous!" 

Draco smiled and reached into his robe, pulling out a blue-stripped straw. He set it in the glass of pumpkin juice set for Spoony. She gasped with joy and proceeded to blow bubbles in her pumpkin juice. Genuine mirth erupted from Draco and it echoed throughout the Great Hall. 

"What the hell is he playing at?" Ron asked as he disbelievingly watched Draco Malfoy shake with laughter across the room, the tiny elf at his side giggling behind her hands.  The table of Gryffindors and single Slytherin gaped at the scene before them. Hermione sighed and returned to her meal. "Well at least he got Spoony to stay. All the other elves fled in terror. Even Dobby."  

"He's probably promising her that he will let her shine his shoes," suggested Jayne. 

"I still don't know why he is even in S.P.E.W. God knows his family probably has more house elves then the rest of the wizarding world combined." 

Jayne threw Ron a smirk. "Surely you jest. It's so obvious. It's all part of the Malfoy campaign to portray themselves as a peaceful wizarding family who loves all of God's creatures, great and small…including house elves and muggles.  He even bought a muggle TV for the Slytherin common room. Snape threw a fit but let us keep it. We had to charm it to make it work without electricity. It's quite nice, actually. Almost makes being in Slytherin worth it. I so missed TV." Jayne shook her head as a wistful look crossed her face. "I still can't believe how backwards the wizarding world is over here." 

"We aren't backwards!" Ron resentfully sputtered. "Besides, we can't have electrical things. The magic interferes…"

Jayne shrugged. "There are ways around that. Besides look at the decor…Hogwarts is _so_ 18th century."  

"Harry! Do you think we are backwards?"

Harry stared at his indignant friend whose red face was competing with his coppery hair, and thoughtfully chewed his bottom lip. "Well…we have running water and all. But I think a bit of electricity would be a nice touch. The torches and candles add a pleasant ambiance but it can be hard to read with such soft light." 

Ron dismissed Harry with a wave of hand. "Simple spells and charms can take care of all of that." 

"Perhaps. I also think that maybe some ink pens would nice. The quill and ink jar bit was kind of fun at first but now it's getting old. I'm tired of getting ink all over my fingers. And as much as I love Hedwig, using Owls to send messages really isn't all that efficient. Granted…it's a lot faster than the muggle post. But with a simple telephone, fax machine, or computer one can contact someone immediately. Oh! And what's up with…"

Ron glowered.

Hermione laughed, got up and hugged her boyfriend from behind as Harry blathered on and on about the many ways their wizarding world could improve itself. 

Across the room Draco kept his ears on Spoony but his eyes watched the group across the room. _Well, well, well_. Draco thought.  _Somebody's got a crush, but is it on Granger or the weasel? _Draco watched the Slytherin girl longingly gaze at the loving Gryffindor couple_. _He tucked this new piece of information away for future reference and possible use. His pale gray eyes glinted with amusement as he trailed them over the table's other occupants. They momentarily lingered on one Harry Potter and he was reminded of better times in his life. Draco bitterly looked away, damning Harry's black hair and bright green eyes behind unstylish glasses. It would not due to dwell. He shook the thoughts away and turned to answer Spoony, who was looking up at him expectantly as she happily sucked pumpkin juice through her straw.

"Oh yes, Miss Spoony. Hundreds of them. Malfoy Manor is an extremely large house. It takes as least ten house elves to clean the front hall alone. They work hard all day, all night and don't receive a single bronze knut."

Spoony made approving grunting noises. "Spoony thinks it sounds like paradise, sir."

***

Cheeky, head house elf of Malfoy Manor, would have told Spoony just how wrong she was as he stood in front of a giant marble fireplace in the Malfoy's private study. The towel that he used as a makeshift toga was soaked with tears. The little elf shook as the remnants of the Cruciatus Curse pulsated through his body.  

"Well, elf. I think I have made myself understood. You had best better train the elves or I shall have you wishing for the Avada Kedavra." 

"Yes, Master Malfoy, sir." The battered elf choked out. 

"Very well. Now send someone in to clean up that mess you made."

"Yes, Master Malfoy, sir."

Lucius noted with amusement at how quickly the elf scampered from the room, despite the obvious pain he was in. He turned his attention to the letter in front of him and pursed his lips in a furtive smile, his fingers mindlessly twirling his snake tipped cane. 

"Torturing the house elves again?"

She stood posed in the doorway, wearing a blue diaphanous evening gown that hugged her body in all the right places and brought her blue eyes out to a most startling hue. Her long dark blond hair was loosely laid on her sholders and gently flew about as if a gentle wind caressed her. The effect created by a simple spell she had created. People did not believe it when she told them that she was not a Veela and many a man and more than a few women spent most of their lives daydreaming of nothing but Narcissa Malfoy. However, Lucius Malfoy was not like most people and regarded his wife with cool indifference.

"And if I was?"

Narcissa stomped across the room. "For Merlin's Sake! I have guests out there! In case you have forgotten you're not supposed to be here. I could hear that damn elf scream 'Please stop, Master Malfoy' even across the Manor!"

Lucius was nonplussed. "Hmmm. Perhaps I should punish him for disturbing your little party." 

"Damn it, Lucius. Not all of those people out there are your friends. What if one of them reports this to the Ministry? The Aurors will come looking for you again!"

"Let them come," Lucius said airily. "It's quite easy to escape Azkaban since the Dementors have deserted the place."

Narcissa scowled in response. 

"You know, my dear, you look absolutely horrid when you do that." 

Narcissa immediately relaxed her face into a look of detached boredom.  "Well, I shall soon leave so you can continue with your twisted little fun. I just wanted to show you this." 

Narcissa shoved a ragged looking magazine at him. 

"What's this? Narcissa, you know I don't read this trash!" Lucius scornfully looked at the copy of _The Quibbler_ she had handed him. 

"Rosalind Parkinson took much delight in giving me this. Go to the back page."

Lucius humored his wife and turned to the back page. 

"Oh! I see that fool Gilderoy Lockhart has been exposed as an extra-terrestrial. That explains so mu-"

"Not _there_! There!"

Narcissa pointed to a photo showing one Draco Malfoy casually leaning against a light post, widely grinning and holding a sign that said: S.P.E.W. Lucius briefly skimmed over the accompanying article. 

"Nice photo. He is looking well. _Too_ well."

"Lucius, this is serious! Hasn't the Malfoy name has been sullied enough? Do we have to be a laughingstock too? He is only doing this to get back at you!"

"He has made his decisions and I have made mine." 

"Good Gods! He is our only child and heir! Just get over your damned issues for now. It will pass!"

Lucius' face darkened. "My issues? Have you forgotten with whom I am associated? What this whole war is about?" 

Narcissa did not back down and lifted bitter eyes to her husband. "How could I forget? But I am working very hard to restore some bit of honor to the Malfoy family; sucking up to muggle lovers…mudbloods…halfbreeds-at your behest I might add! It's making me ill. If they learn about Draco it could undo everything. Have you even thought about how it looks?"

"I'm sure you will find away to twist it around for our purposes. Now return to your party. As you said people are getting suspicious and it wouldn't do for you to be gone so long."

Narcissa left in a huff as Lucius tore the photo of his only son from the magazine and threw the rest into the fireplace. It truly was, after all, a very good picture of Draco. 

He again looked at the sheet of parchment. Things were turning out even better than he dreamed. He only hoped the situation would be taken advantaged of in its fullest.

The door softly clicked open and in walked Cheeky with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. 

"Sit that down, Cheeky. You won't be needing it just yet." He blessed the terrified elf with a apologetic smile. "Narcissa tells me that your screams disrupted her little gathering. Most unfortunate, that."

Across the Manor, Narcissa visibly shuddered as the sharp tortured screams pierced the air once more. With a beatific smile frozen in place she directed her guests to the gardens where they might take their drinks in a more peaceful environment. 

***

The final week at Hogwarts began with a quiet efficiency. Everyone was cranky and apprehensive as they worried about final exams. Despite everyone being on edge the days went on with virtually no troubles. The Slytherins vested no energy in picking fights. Even Snape appeared to be drained and didn't even blink when a first year succeeded in turning his entire class a brilliant shade of blue by way of an exploding cauldron. The days passed with great tedium and by Wednesday night Ron Weasley couldn't take it anymore. There had been no great mystery, no big showdown to mark the end of the year. Where was the excitement?

"I just wish _something_ would happen!"  Ron shouted unexpectedly in the middle of his Potions homework. The startled Gryffindors gathered in the common room glared at him before returning to their studies. Unfortunately, for Ron something did happen the very next morning. 

The only sounds that littered the table were the quick scrawling of quills and unsuppressed yawns of the students.  Ron and Harry sat together huddled as over their potions notes; worried about the test they would take today. Hermione was next to Ron, idly nibbling on a piece of toast as she worked on an Arithmancy essay. 

A clear, yet hushed seductive voice caressed Hermione's ear. She turned to the voice and was bestowed with a lusty leer as the voice passionately continued. Hermione became as ridged as ice and she twisted to glare at Ron in a cold fury. Her frosty stare froze him on the spot. 

"Herm…What…" 

"How could you?" Hermione tearfully whispered. She clutched her satchel and ran from the Great Hall. 

Ron chased after her, his things forgotten. 

Harry bit his lip in confusion. He was used to them arguing. It would seem strange if they didn't. But this was just odd.

"Does anyone know what that was all about?" Harry asked. Dean and Seamus looked up from their books and shrugged. 

"I saw the whole thing," Colin Creevy brightly said between gulps of porridge. Everyone in the vicinity turned their eyes and ears to him. 

"Well…" Colin slowly began, pleased to be at the center of attention. "Hermione was writing, occasionally mumbling something about the proper use of sixes. Then she into a block of ice. Just like that!" Colin snapped his fingers. "She turned to Ron and said. 'How could you?' Then she ran out and Ron followed. Boy…I thought she was going to kill Ron. I wish I hadn't left my camera in the dorm. That would have been a great shot-" 

"What was Ron doing?" Lavender Brown asked from where she sat with a concerned looking Ginny Weasley. 

"Nothing. Just studying."

"That's it?" Harry asked. "Nothing else?" 

Colin paused in thought. "That's it. Well, there was that one thing that was kind of odd."

"What?" Harry queried impatiently. 

"Well, Seamus here suddenly started reading aloud. It was strange. It almost seemed like he was reading to Hermione and was acting all moony as though he fancied her." 

Seamus paled as Colin took a deep breath and began a poor imitation. "The year 1734 was known as the Year of the Squib when over seventy percent of the new incoming class where discovered to be lacking magical-"

"Seamus!"

"You didn't!"

Harry and Dean shouted at the flushing Irish lad, cowering behind a copy of _Hogwarts: A History. Volume II_. Seamus frantically gathered his things and fled from the table as Harry and Dean advanced towards him. 

Shortly later that day a breathless Harry and Dean entered the Potions classroom for their exam. They had chased Seamus around Hogwarts but had lost him in the maze of corridors. Harry sat at his desk, his previous worries about the Potions exam replaced by a growing concern for Ron who had yet to arrive. Harry massaged his scar as he always did when he was nervous. This was a habit he had picked up during the course of the year. It was oddly comforting. 

"Attempting to conjure the spirit of the Dark Lord, Potter?" Snape sneered down at him and continued. "Its true that the Dark Lordwas especially good at Potions but I don't think even he could help you today." Snape threw the class a wicked smile that caused a violent shudder.  Just then the door opened and in walked Seamus, who took a seat at the front of the class far away from Harry and Dean's angry glares. Snape began instructions for the exam and didn't even seem to notice Ron's absence. 

An hour and half into the exam, Harry looked up to see one of Madam Pomfrey's assistants hand a note to Snape. Snape looked over at Ron's empty seat and then at Harry. Everyone noticed this interaction and a hushed murmur flowed over the room. 

"No talking!" Snape snapped and motioned for them to continue with their exams. "You've only twenty minutes remaining." 

"She's killed him!" Dean hysterically whispered to Harry. Seamus whimpered in the front of the class. 

"I said no talking, Dean Thomas. Ten points from Gryffindor!"  A pause. "And Ron Weasley is far from dead."

Harry swiftly finished his exam and laid it on Snape's desk. 

"Ron?" He whispered.

Snape glowered at him and then said. "He's in the Infirmary."

Harry ran to the infirmary. His mind was clouded with nasty images of a disfigured Ron, with tentacles for hands and bats for ears. God only knows what hexes a raging mad Hermione could inflict. Despite all this graphic imagery Harry was totally unprepared for what he saw when he finally reached the hospital. Madam Pomfrey quickly ushered him into a small room where a young naked red headed boy merrily jumped up and down on a bed, a chocolate bar firmly gripped in his hand. 

Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey. "I don't understand. Where's Ron?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled then proceeded to admonish the young child. 

"Ronald Weasley! I told you to keep your clothes on! Now lay down and eat your chocolate." 

Harry's jaw dropped and he gawked at the small child as Madam Pomfrey struggled to pull a hospital gown over his head. 

"T-that's Ron?"

Madam Pomfrey grunted with satisfaction after winning the clothing battle. 

"Sure is! Well, I would say a 3 year old Ron."

Harry sat in a chair and couldn't help but smile back at the small boy who cheerfully grinned at him, chocolate smeared all over his face. 

"What happened to him?"

"He was brought in about an hour ago. He was found in the gardens playing in the mud. Naked as the day he was born. We still don't know how he got this way. Ron just shrugs when we ask."

"You can change him back, right?" 

"Unless we find out how this occurred the only option is to use a mandrake restorative potion. Unfortunately, the antidote for this kind of transfiguration must be freshly brewed and the process will take ninety days. Until then he will remain a child."

Madam Pomfrey peered at Harry who was pensively watching Ron drift off into slumber. 

"Do you know anything about this?" Her eyes thoughtfully examined Harry's face. 

"Errr, no."

_No._ Harry thought. _Just that an extremely well versed witch is very very mad him._

Madam Pomfrey looked unconvinced but said, "Well, please let me know if you learn anything. Anything at all. Since we don't how he was transfigured the mandrake potion is our only option. Anything else might cause severe complications." Madam Pomfrey patted the tiny redhead's back. A light snore rose from curled up bundle. "Poor little tyke…"

Madam Pomfrey shooed Harry out so that Ron could get some rest but promised that Harry could visit later that evening.  He immediately went to the Arithmancy classroom and lingered in the hall as Hermione finished her exam.  She was the first student to leave and Harry pulled her into a secluded alcove before she could react.  

"Come to mock me as well, have you?" Hermione spat at him. 

"Of course not! But listen to me. You have to change him back! She says it's going to take ninety days! He's already missed his potions exam!"

"What? She who?" Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion. "And who missed their exam?" She continued disapprovingly. 

"Now listen, Hermione. I know you are mad at Ron. And you have every right to be. But this is really too much-"

"Harry James Potter! What are you talking about?" 

"Ron…I just saw him in the infirmary."

Hermione went as pale as a ghost. "Ron?" She sputtered. "What's wrong with him?"  

Harry stammered over his words as he realized that Hermione honestly had no idea about what had happened.  

"Ron's…He's a boy."

Hermione gave Harry a very condescending look. "Of course he is a boy."

"No, I mean a little boy. I just saw him, he was only three years old."

Hermione was horrified. "How?"

"I don't know. I thought you…"

Hermione glumly shook her head.  

***

By the time dinner had rolled around all of Hogwarts knew of Ron's condition. Almost everyone believed that Hermione had cursed the poor boy in a flash of blind fury. Practically all of the lower years and most of the Hufflepuffs cringed if she so much as looked at them. When a flighty second year fainted after Hermione sneezed, she gathered her things and wearily left the Great Hall to research aging spells. 

Harry was especially despondent. He already missed his best friend and his mind raced with theories of how Ron could have been transfigured. Plus, in just a few short days he would be returning to the Dursleys. Even the night's dinner-chicken and ham pie, his favorite-held no appeal and Harry merely pushed it around on his plate despite his grumbling stomach. 

The obvious answer to the problem was Voldemort. 

Voldemort and his supporters had been extremely quiet since it had been revealed he had risen. Too quiet. Naturally there had been a major initial panic in the wizarding world. It more than doubled when all of the captured Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban. But then there was, well, nothing. Nothing at all. Eventually the fear ebbed away and many wizards told themselves that Voldemort must be too weak to actually do anything. Harry realized that he too had been lulled into a sense of complacency, having not felt Voldemort's presence in a very long time.  

Still, he suspected that something was brewing. At the beginning of this year the regular student population was surprised to learn that there would be over 10 new transfer students to attend Hogwarts, all of them American. The professors had been frustratingly evasive about their presence and the new students themselves were not forthcoming with many answers. It was not until Hermione had befriended one of them, Jayne Devon, through a mutual passion for house elves rights, did they learn that their parents had come to work for the Ministry as part of an international coalition against Voldemort. That the professors were none too eager to disclose this seemingly simple explanation led Harry to believe there was much more to the matter at hand. 

But he could not see how it all fit in with what happened to Ron. Harry suddenly remembered Draco Malfoy staring quite oddly at Ron and Hermione during the last S.P.E.W. meeting. He allowed himself the briefest glance over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat alone, his nose buried in a transfiguration textbook. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been Draco's grunt men for nearly 6 years, never leaving his side, now sat far from him, on the other end of the table, openly flirting with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, who had been long marked to be the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. But Draco ignored them and they ignored him. Unfortunately Draco chose to look up at that moment and the two boys looked at each other for several seconds. Draco broke the stare off with a sneer and returned to his book. 

Harry felt a twinge of relief and a surge of confusing disappointment. Unbeknownst to Draco, he finally become the of Harry's existence. Oddly enough, Draco had achieved this through no action of his own. When Harry had returned to Hogwarts after spending the Christmas holidays at the Burrow he had felt a strange sort of peace when he first saw Draco Malfoy. Much of the anger, frustration and grief he had harbored melted away with a mere thought of him. That Harry was so comforted by the Slytherin was a source of discomfort in itself and Harry did his best to avoid him at all costs. It was Harry's luck that Draco seemed to do the same.   

***

A hidden figure cautiously watched Harry leave the Great Hall. When the coast was clear Seamus Finnegan quickly ran to the Gryffindor table and stuffed several rolls into his robes as he shoved a piece of chicken and ham pie into his mouth. He washed it down with a glass of pumpkin juice, half of it flowing on to his robes as he gulped. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil threw him disgusted looks.

Rolls in tow, he rushed from the Great Hall to find a place where he might hide from Harry and Dean. He hadn't even reached the stairs when a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind and flipped him around. Seamus found himself looking into the very annoyed face of his best friend.

"N-now now listen Dean…"

"Seamus Finnegan! I am so asham-what ever possessed you?"

Dean frowned at him waiting for an answer. 

"I…I…I…" Seamus' face slacked when saw an exceptionally pissed off Harry Potter rush towards them. 

"How could you betray Ron like that?" Harry roared, his lighting bolt scar freakishly white against the angered magenta of his face. "How could you do that to Hermione?"

Seamus frantically looked back and forth between Dean and Harry. A crowd of students eagerly gathered around to see what the fuss was about. 

"Well, you see…" Seamus began in heaping frenzied breaths. "I just…didn't think she'd freak like that…"

"You're right, you didn't think!" Harry snarled. Several students braced themselves, never having seen the Boy Who Lived so angry. Dean miserably shook his head and in a disappointed voice said, "I can't believe you. I thought you were better than that! That's something…something…a _Slytherin_ would do!"

"That's right!" Lavender Brown crossly agreed, pushing her way to the front. The Gryffindor girl really had no clue what was going on but Harry and Dean's indignation were good enough for her. 

"Must have done something wickedly clever!" A fourth year Slytherin girl merrily called out from the back of the crowd, sending Seamus approving glances. 

Before another word could be said the crowd parted and through it walked a very stern McGonagall, her eyes steeled with disappointment. 

"Fighting in the hall! My own Gryffindors! Amongst themselves!" 

McGonagall glared at the crowd, which quickly dispersed and turned her hard gaze to Harry, Dean and Seamus, who had the grace to look ashamed. After a long pause she shook her head. 

"As much as it pains me to do this-five points from Gryffindor each! Now tell me, why are you fighting? I thought you were friends?"

"I-" Seamus began but stopped at the murderous looks of Dean and Harry. 

"Very well…" McGonagall said in the tense silence that followed. "You should be lucky that the term is almost over else you would have detention as well. Dean, Seamus, be on your way. Harry, I would like a private word."

Seamus and Dean quickly scuttled away. Harry nervously waited for the additional lecture sure to follow. He was surprised when McGonagall turned to him with gentle yet somber eyes. 

"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office tomorrow at noon, after your last exam. The password's Lemon Kiss." 

"About Ron?"

McGonagall looked even more distressed and shook her head. Harry felt faint when she pulled him to a soft one-armed hug before turning away. 

"Umm, Professor?" Harry called after her.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Have you learned anything about Ron's condition yet?"

McGonagall shook her head and said. "I'm afraid not. He's obviously been transfigured but I know of no transfiguration spells that would do this. There are some anti-aging potions that can malfunction in such a manner but Snape does not find any evidence of such potions."

Harry couldn't help but snicker. He doubted that Snape, who did little to hide his contempt for Harry and his fellow Gryffindors, was trying very hard to help Ron. McGonagall gave Harry a weary smile. 

"Don't worry, Harry. Ron will be fine. I am told me the mandrakes are especially potent this year."  Harry weakly nodded and headed to the infirmary to check on Ron.

AN: Some Spoilers for the next chapter: Harry learns about his aunt. Draco does something strange to Harry. Harry finds out where he will be living but more importantly who he will be living with. 

I must say, it was pretty painful writing Sirius out of this chapter. 

The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish getting it current with the new canon. 

Please Review! 


	2. two

Disclaimer: Not mine except for some OC's.  
  
Summary: *h/d* At Hogwarts over the summer, Harry and Draco form a forced friendship. Everything gets complicated by a mysterious bond, House Elves, Squibs, obsessed Quidditch players, dark creatures, and one fishy Evangelist.  
  
AN: I tend to call this fic a Gen containing lots of slash with Harry and Draco as the main pairing. If you don't like slash please leave now.   
  
Also some of you were a bit confused about this fic. This fic IS, or rather was, Harry Potter and the Dragon of Bad Faith. I am rewriting it to fit new canon as well as change a few other things. Because so many things have changed you will need to read the new version if you plan on following along.   
  
I should also note that this is going to be a very long (over 600 pages in Msword is my guess) story so if you don't enjoy lengthy fics then you shouldn't read it.   
  
This was a painful chapter to write. Not only because I hate angsty!Harry but because I had to delete so much Sirius out. Every time I hit the delete key I felt like I was killing Sirius over and over again. Reviews will cheer me up. :D  
  
Reviews are answered at the bottom.  
  
PLEASE R & R  
  
***   
  
"Ummm. Lemon Drop. No, that's not it. Lemon Cup? No? Hmmm.how about Lemon Licorice?"  
  
The gargoyle smirked, then pursed its lips and made a loud smacking sound.   
  
"Oh.Lemon Kiss! Thanks."  
  
The gargoyle swung open to reveal a passageway with a set of moving stairs. Harry step up to it and waited as it lifted him up to Dumbledore's office door. During the journey, Harry wondered why Dumbledore wanted to see him. Probably another little talk about I should be especially careful now that Voldemort has risen. Harry decided. Dumbledore had given him similar lectures throughout the year.   
  
Harry finally reached Dumbledore's office door and before he could knock, the door opened to the fatigued face of Mrs. Weasley. Harry quickly glanced about the office and saw that there were others in the room as well. Professors McGonagall and Snape sat next to each over, McGonagall wearing a somber smile, Snape surprisingly without his usual sneer and looking rather grim. Hagrid sat on a corner stool and looked around quite bleakly, not meeting Harry's eyes. Dumbledore too looked on with unusual unhappiness and motioned for Harry to take a seat. This isn't looking good, Harry thought. Harry complied and noticed the portraits even avoided eye contact. Definitely not good.   
  
"Chocolate, Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore, holding out a dish of foiled covered chocolates.   
  
"No thanks. So.what's wrong?"   
  
Dumbledore sat the dish down glanced to the others. "Shall I?" he asked the adults, who nodded and murmured in assent. "Right, then."  
  
Feeling a sudden bout of anxiety, Harry began to massage his scar. Dumbledore reached into a drawer and Harry was surprised to see him pull out a much-abused piece of lined Muggle paper.   
  
"Harry, as you have guessed I do not bring good news. We have been recently informed that your Aunt Petunia an automobile accident. She, ah, died instantly."  
  
Five sets of eyes latched on to Harry, waiting for a reaction. Harry sat in his chair, his face blank, revealing nothing. "Dead? Who-oh of course, Voldemort. Who else..." Harry suddenly let out a sharp bitter laugh, his eyes became wide and bright. "I don't know why I didn't see this coming."   
  
"No, Harry, no." Dumbledore shook his head. A wave of protests erupted from Mrs. Weasley and the assembled professors.   
  
Harry ignored them and continued in a high, slightly hysterical voice. "I wonder who will be next.Hermione." Harry slowly nodded. "Yes.she's the muggle born. Oh and then Ron followed by the rest of the Weasleys." He turned to a weepy Mrs. Weasley and looked blankly into her eyes. "I'm very sorry. It seems that I have marked your family for death. It's nothing personal, really. Obviously being connected to me is-"  
  
"Stop it, Potter!" It was Snape's sharp voice that finally ended Harry's tirade. "The Ministry's top Aurors investigated the accident. The Dark Lord was not involved in-"   
  
"And how do they know for certain? They don't, do they?" screamed Harry, bringing the room to a still. "That's what I thought!"   
  
Harry lifted from his chair and laid his palms on Dumbledore's desk. Glaring down at the old wizard, he asked, "So how many more are going to have to die before you let me do anything? We both know what that prophecy said. It's him or me. You can't protect me forever, Professor. So how many more?"  
  
Dumbledore met Harry's angry gaze with sad and somber eyes. "Harry, listen to me-"   
  
"No! I have listened to you quite enough, thank you! Be still, Harry! Hang tight, Harry! All in good time, Harry! I have been still. I have hung tight. And I have waited. What has that gotten me? A dead aunt, that's what!"  
  
"Harry-"   
  
A very loud clatter arose from outside Dumbledore's office door. Everyone turned to stare at the door as three ghostly figures floated through it. Peeves, an annoying Poltergeist, appeared to be in a heated argument with Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost. Behind them was Professor Binns, looking thoroughly disgusted at having to be in such company.   
  
"I'll tell them!"  
  
"No! Me! You are going to mess it up!"  
  
"I get to tell! I found out fir-"   
  
"Now is not the time!" Dumbledore roared at the specters.   
  
"I'm telling and you can't stop me."   
  
"Oh, I can't, can't I. We'll just see about that! Besides, you couldn't string two coherent words together with a needle and thread!"  
  
"Enough you two!" Professor Binns growled with a passion many thought the normally bland History of Magic professor was incapable of exhibiting. Binns turned to Dumbledore with a remorseful smile. "I must apologize for this interruption but if you will allow me to take a moment of your time you will find it's very important."  
  
Dumbledore gave a single exasperated nod. With a disgusted sneer to Peeves and Nearly Headless Nick, Professor Binns floated to Dumbledore and began whispering in his ear. Dumbledore looked extremely surprised. "You are sure?" He softly asked the ghost, who firmly nodded.  
  
"Alright then."   
  
Without a backwards glance to anyone else, Professor Binns floated from the room, dragging the two still bickering ghosts with him. Dumbledore sat back in his chair; a look of uncertainty passed his face. "Harry." began Dumbledore. "It would seem that your aunt is not as gone from this world as we thought."  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Petunia Dursley is haunting Privet Drive."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and everyone started talking at once.  
  
"But she's a muggle!" cried Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"That's impossible!" exclaimed Hagrid.  
  
"Albus, are you sure?" asked McGonagall.   
  
Dumbledore silenced them with a raised hand. "Professor Binns has seen her himself."  
  
"B-but.but," stammered Harry, his anger replaced with confusion. "Nearly Headless Nick told me that only wizards could become ghosts." His eyes widened and looked as though they might pop out of his head. "Petunia was a witch?"  
  
"No, your aunt was definitely not a witch, not even a squib. Though it's exceedingly rare, it's not completely unheard of for a muggle to become a ghost. Given the right circumstances."  
  
Harry fell into his chair and stared down at the carpet. Aunt Petunia was a ghost! That certainly softened the blow but she was still dead. Dead because of him. Dead because some madman couldn't leave him or those close to him alone. Harry suddenly felt very sorry for all the times he wished unthinkable horrors to befall Petunia. With Harry himself behind the wand inflicting the terrors. His eyes stung and Harry realized he was about to cry. He bit his lip as hard as he could to quell the impending tears. Once he had managed some bit of control, he looked up and said, "I want to see her...right now."   
  
"And she wishes to see you. That's why she called the other ghosts to her through the Ghosting Network. But arranging a visit will take a bit of time."  
  
"A visit?" asked Harry. "Am I not returning to Privet Drive?"  
  
"No," Dumbledore said as he fingered the muggle paper before him. "Your Uncle has requested that you not come to Privet Drive this summer."  
  
"Requested? Ha!" Harry said bitterly. "He knows I'm dangerous to his family."   
  
"Harry, if your aunt was truly murdered by Voldemort she will know. All ghosts know how they died and who was responsible, if anyone."   
  
"Even if appears to be merely an accident?"  
  
"Even then," said Dumbledore.   
  
"So when can I see her?"   
  
"Well, I think it would be best to have the meeting when the remaining Dursleys are not around. Give us some time to get them out of the house and we shall take you then. In the meanwhile, we have made arrangements for you to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. There are other students staying as well, so you won't be terribly lon-"  
  
"And you are welcome at The Burrow anytime," Mrs. Weasley quickly interjected. "Of course we would love to have the entire time but we all think that it would be safest here at Hogwarts."   
  
Yes, let's keep Harry safe. We all know he can't take care of himself. He's a danger to himself and everyone else. Just look at what happened to Sirius. Weary of it all, Harry feigned tiredness and despite his protests, was quickly ushered to the infirmary where he was given a dreamless sleeping draught.   
  
Nine hours later he woke in the same room where Ron slept. Mrs. Weasley sat softly snoring in a chair next Ron's bed. Madam Pomfrey quickly walked in and smiled at Harry.   
  
"Thought you might be up."   
  
Harry pulled on his glasses and squirmed as Pomfrey attempted to take his temperature.   
  
"I wasn't sick you know!"  
  
"Now Harry, you should know as many times as you have been here, that everyone gets their temperature taken regardless."   
  
Pomfrey examined the thermometer and seemed satisfied.   
  
"Can I leave now?" Harry wanted to be alone and forget the last few days ever happened.   
  
Pomfrey looked thoughtful.   
  
"It's still early, so I suppose. I am sure you would like to have a last night with your friends. But not until after you eat something." Pomfrey nodded towards a round table where a small feast magically appeared.   
  
"I'm not hungry!" Harry protested as his stomach gave a traitorous rumble. Madam Pomfrey smirked and gestured to the table once more before leaving. "Eat, then you can leave." She called out. With a frown Harry tumbled from his bed towards the table. He must have made much noise as he could hear Mrs. Weasley rise to comfort Ron, who began wailing.   
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as she tucked a sleeping Ron back into bed.   
  
"Not a problem, Harry."   
  
Mrs. Weasley joined Harry at the table and helped herself to a piece of spotted dick and a glass of pumpkin juice. "I do hope that you will visit the Burrow this summer. I realize that Ron currently isn't exactly ideal company for teen boy but we all miss you and-"  
  
"Of course I'll come."   
  
Mrs. Weasley was delighted. "Just send an Owl and we will come for you."  
  
"So you are taking him home then?"  
  
"Yes, other than being three years old there is nothing wrong with Ron. Can you imagine how cranky a toddler would be stuck in a hospital all summer?"  
  
Harry managed a weak smile and Mrs. Weasley turned a loving gaze to her sleeping son.   
  
"It will be so good to have a baby in the house again."  
  
Harry got the distinct impression that she wasn't entirely displeased with the present situation.   
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was completely miserable in his green silk pajamas. The night had been unnaturally chilly for a summer night and the dungeons only added to the cold. Dismayed, Draco found that he was too hot under the covers and too cold over them. In such situations before, Draco would merely sleep nude under the covers, but he quickly broke out of that practice in the middle of his fifth year when Pansy Parkinson had taken to sneaking into his bed at night in laughable attempts at seduction. Draco, when he was fortunate enough to catch a wink or two, was an extraordinary heavy sleeper and he shuddered to think of the many ways the girl had probably molested him as he slumbered on. But not any more. Draco thought, a pleased smile stretching his face.  
  
With as resigned sigh Draco emerged from his bed, stepped into his slippers and quickly glanced at the grandfather clock across the room. Only 3:20 in the morning. Great, another sleepless night. Perhaps I should have taken Snape's sleeping potion after all. After a quick trip to the toilet, Draco quietly crept into Slytherin common room thinking he might take in a little mindless Muggle television. To Draco's surprise he found that he was not the only one with such ideas. Does that man ever sleep? He thought, astonished to find Snape sprawled on a couch watching a rerun of Keeping Up Appearances. Snape turned to Draco with a tear of laughter rolling down his sallow face.   
  
"Oh that Hyacinth! What a crazy old bat, she is!"   
  
Uninhibited glee gushed from the Potions Master. Snape may have been Draco's favorite teacher and Draco may have been Snape's favorite student but even he had never seen this side of the man. It was downright creepy. A commercial break flipped on the television and Snape turned to Draco, his voice still tingling with amusement.   
  
"Another sleepless night, I presume?"  
  
"I was too cold, then too hot, then too co-."   
  
"Would you like-"  
  
"No, I am trying not to depend on it so much. Been more than six months. Time to lay off a bit."   
  
"Yes." Snape said approvingly. "We must not rely on magic so much. Even the greatest wizard is as weak as a newborn Muggle baby if he cannot survive without magic."  
  
Draco was unsure of how to respond so he merely nodded in agreement. Keeping Up Appearances returned to the TV.   
  
"Well then," Snape said before turning back to the show. "I think you might benefit from a walk. Perhaps a little exercise will tire you out. Here 's a permission slip if Filch or McGonagall give you any trouble."   
  
Draco moved quietly away from the Slytherin dungeons. To be perfectly honest, he would much rather be curled up in his soft bed than roaming the castle late at night, but it was rare, even as a Prefect, for Draco to have such freedom and he intended to take full advantage of it. Unfortunately Hogwarts at 3:30 AM was about as exciting as watching the grass grow. As a last resort, Draco walked up to the Astronomy Tower in hopes that he might catch some students snogging.   
  
However, the place appeared to be completely deserted and Draco sighed in frustration. That's when he saw it in the corner of his eye. The floating face was right beneath a window with pale moonlight casting an eerie glow over the face's plains and angles.   
  
"Potter," said Draco, with far less vitriol than he had intended as he noted the lighting bolt scar. Draco crouched down and looked at the sleeping face. The slightly warped air surrounding the Harry's face told Draco that the rest of him must be under an invisibility cloak. Draco noticed that Harry's face was lined with red streaks.   
  
The wonder boy's been crying, thought Draco. No doubt over his dead aunt. Snape had told him all about Harry's little tragedy. A tragedy that complicated Draco's life in more ways than one. The solution was so simple that Draco was ashamed that he hadn't thought of it before. He pulled out his wand and whispered a few words. With much caution, so not to awaken Harry, Draco pulled back hood of the invisibility cloak. A tuft of blaringly white hair flopped out. Success. Draco didn't dare check the eyes but he had no doubts that when Harry opened them in morning they would be a dull black. Draco sadly realized that his feelings hadn't changed at all. But at least now he wouldn't be reminded.   
  
As quietly as he could, Draco left the Astronomy Tower. It was going to be a hell of a summer.   
  
***  
  
The Great Hall was gaily decorated in red and gold, proclaiming that, for the sixth year in a row, Gryffindor had won the House Cup. The Gryffindor table was especially rambunctious as they congratulated themselves and playfully teased the other houses. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked quite envious but the Slytherins glowered with great animosity. The laughter died when Snape swooped to their table and admonished them for taunting the Slytherins and their unsportsmen-like behavior.  
  
"Those bloody prats deserve it!" Dean declared, after Snape had left. He continued much louder, making sure his voice carried over to the Slytherin table. "You would think they would be used to losing by now, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Losing? I thought that was the Gryffindor area of expertise. What is it now? Eight times that the Hufflepuffs have beaten you at that dumb muggle game." A cool drawling voice rang out. The Gryffindors turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at them. He and the rest of the Slytherins were looking very smug. Pleased chuckles sprang from the Hufflepuff table and several Gryffindors looked down in shame. However, Seamus jumped to his feet, anger reddening his cheeks. "Well, we beat your arse at Quidditch every time and that's the game that really counts."   
  
"Right on!" Dean asserted, jumping to his feet as well. "Never caught the snitch, have you, Malfoy?"   
  
Draco shot Dean a filthy look but did not answer. McGonagall abruptly appeared and all it took was a stern look for everyone to settle down. As soon as she was out of earshot Dean and Seamus began a not quite hushed conversation about the ineptness of the Slytherin Quidditch team, the recent strain on their friendship forgotten.   
  
Several minutes later the Gryffindor table was once more in an uproar when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley arrived. Ron, perched on his mother's hip, shyly smiled at the gawping Gryffindors. After a few seconds of shocked silence several girls flocked to Ron who was absolutely ecstatic at the attention. Colin Creevy jealously watched Ron clapped his hands at Pavarti Patil, who bounced him up and down.  
  
"Lucky little bugger! I guess that's the way to get the girls to notice you," Colin said dolefully to Seamus and Dean. They firmly nodded as a seventh year fought for Ron's attention by making the silverware dance.   
  
"I hope you don't mind us joining you." Mrs. Weasley began as she took a seat at the table. "I just thought you all would like to say goodbye to Ron before we leave today."   
  
"Not at all!" Lavender Brown squealed, reaching to squeeze Ron's cheeks. "He's so adorable! I am going to have at least ten children!"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the group of cooing girls then turned to Dean and Seamus. "Have you seen, Harry? I have something for him."  
  
"Another valentine?" Colin asked, the envy in his voice evident to everyone but Ginny.   
  
"That's none of your-"  
  
"Ermininny!" Ron shrieked as Hermione appeared at the doors to the Great Hall. He leaped from Pavarti and clumsily ran to her, excitedly throwing his arms around her legs before grinning up at her. Even though she was still extremely mad at Ron she could not resist his cherubic smile and lifted him up for a big hug. She carried him to the Gryffindor table and pointedly stared at the gaggle of girls who had renewed their doting attention. The message clear. Three years old or not, Ron was hers, so hands off. After greeting Mrs. Weasley, Hermione cast a worried glance up and down the table.  
  
"Has anyone seen Harry? I'm a bit concerned about him."   
  
"Not since yesterday. He wasn't in the dorm when we woke up this morning," Seamus quietly said, intensely studying the prongs on his fork.   
  
Hermione gave him a sharp glare before continuing, "Something isn't right. I can tell."   
  
Mrs. Weasley miserably shook her head. "It's so sad. Granted they weren't worth much but he hasn't much family to spare."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean he hasn't told you?" Mrs. Weasley looked surprised. "I thought he would.he needs his friends right now."  
  
"Tell me what?" Hermione asked, distraught.   
  
"Well." Mrs. Weasley tentatively began. "His-It really isn't my place to say. He will tell you soon I'm sure." She gently patted Hermione's hand to soothe her but it caused Hermione to grow even more concerned.  
  
"There he is!" Ron cried out, his arm pointed towards the entrance where Harry awkwardly stood. Harry's face flushing as hundreds of eyes stared at him. He quickly rushed to the Gryffindor table and slide in a seat next to Hermione and Ron.   
  
"Harry! What happened to your hair? What's up with your eyes?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said angrily. "I was like this when I woke up. Nothing l do changes it back."  
  
"Let me try," said Hermione. She pointed her wand at Harry's head and flicked it a few times. Nothing happened.   
  
Hermione frowned in frustration and slammed her wand against the table.   
  
"Perhaps its time for a new wand, my dear," said Mrs. Weasley, taking out her own wand and quickly transforming Harry's hair and eyes back to their original color. "Sometimes we need different ones as we age."   
  
Before Mrs. Weasley finished her words Harry's hair and eyes was back in their white and black state.   
  
"Looks like it's a time-protected charm," said Mrs. Weasley. "You'll have to wait for it to wear off."  
  
"So where have you been? I have been worried sick. Seamus said you weren't in your bed this morning," Hermione whispered.   
  
"So you are talking to Seamus again?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Never mind that! I know something is wrong."  
  
Harry really didn't want to talk about it but knew he could not avoid the subject forever. "We'll talk after the feast."   
  
Hermione was about to press for information when Dumbledore stood at the head table and called everyone to attention. His speech went mostly unnoticed by Hermione who focused on staring at Harry. Soon Dumbledore finished his speech and mounds of food instantly appeared on the long tables.   
  
"Now Harry-"  
  
"Not now, Hermione." An indiscernible look passed Harry's face and Hermione decided to let it go, for now.   
  
Several minutes into the feast a large tawny owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a small envelope into Harry's dish of apple cake. The owl gave a remorseful squawk before fluttering off. Several students watched with interest. It was rare to receive a letter during the Leaving Feast. Harry crowded over the letter, trying to hide it from Hermione's prying eyes.   
  
Harry,  
  
You will still need to pack your things, as you will not be staying in the Gryffindor Tower over the summer. I will meet you in the common room at exactly 4 o'clock.   
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall   
  
"What's that?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"Just last minute instructions."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
  
  
"Tatos!" Ron squeaked, his blue eyes wide as food instantly appeared on the table. Ron dove into a huge bowl of mashed potatoes and immediately proceeded to build a mountain with them. Everyone laughed with the exception of Mrs. Weasley who made a halfhearted attempt to reprimand him. A small smile curved her lips as she wiped his hands clean. Hermione attempted to transfigure a napkin into a bib. She was ultimately unsuccessful and Mrs. Weasley took over the task, making a red bib with a cartoon lion on the front. Hermione gently tied it around Ron's neck.   
  
"So you have forgiven him?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a cutting look. "Not by half, but it's hard to be mad at him when he is like this." Hermione's face turned grim and she coolly continued. "Mark my words. In 90 days he will be wishing he were three years old again."   
  
"Look!" Ron exclaimed. He held his bib up to Hermione and Harry. The cartoon lion was licking bits off bits of the food that had fallen on the bib. Ron excitedly dumped a goblet of pumpkin juice on to the bib. The lion let out a tremendous roar, which only served to encourage Ron. Bowls of various puddings were soon to follow and in short time both Ron and Hermione were covered in food.   
  
"I should have known he would be a little brat," Hermione said, attempting not to smile as she playfully tousled Ron's hair.   
  
Soon the Leaving Feast ended. Hermione and Harry bade heartfelt goodbyes to the Weasleys with promises to visit soon. Mrs. Weasley had coax Ron off Hermione. It was only after she promised Ron a big box of chocolate frogs that he released his grip and agreed to go home. Hermione was a little teary as the redheaded family headed to Dumbledore's office where they were to take a portkey to The Burrow. As soon as the Weasleys were out of sight she turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly.   
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry shifted uneasily on his feet. "Well-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
They looked up to see Ginny Weasley running towards them. "I almost forgot to give this to you." She said breathlessly as she shoved a small package towards Harry. "I have to go, the portkey is set to go off soon. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I'll write to you." She called out as she hurried back down the corridor.   
  
Harry slipped the package into his pocket and turned to Hermione whose brow was wrinkled in concern.   
  
"Well it's about the Dursleys."   
  
Hermione's worry quickly morphed into anger. "What have those bastards done now?"  
  
Harry gave a strangled unhappy chuckle. "Nothing, just died."  
  
"What?"   
  
"My Aunt Petunia is dead. I'm to stay at Hogwarts for the summer."   
  
"Wow." Hermione was shocked. "How did it happen?"   
  
"Car accident." Harry said blankly. "I found out yesterday. There's more.Petunia is a ghost. She at Privet Drive."  
  
"But how? She's a muggle!"   
  
"I don't know. Professor Dumbledore said that muggles can become ghosts too but it's really rare."   
  
"Hermione, if have could have a moment of your time," said McGonagall, suddenly appearing behind them. She raised an eyebrow at Harry new appearance but refrained from commenting on it.   
  
Harry was glad for the interruption and they quickly said their goodbyes, promising to meet up at the Weasleys.   
  
***  
  
Harry marveled slightly over the amount of things he had accumulated over the past year and wondered if it would all fit. With a determined grunt he pulled out his trunk and worked on packing his possessions. Harry paused when he got to his Quidditch posters. On his favorite one, Oliver Wood, former Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and now Keeper for Puddlemore United, expertly blocked a quaffle then turned to wink at the viewer. For the first time that day, Harry felt happy. He carefully laid it in his trunk so that it would not get smashed.   
  
Despite the amount of stuff to packed, Harry fit everything into his trunk-thanks to a few shrinking charms and was finished in less than an hour. Noticing that he still had an hour and a half before his meeting with McGonagall, and with thoughts of Quidditch in his head Harry passed the time by writing a long letter to Oliver, though in the end, less than two paragraphs were devoted to Quidditch.   
  
Shortly before 4 o'clock Harry rushed to the owlery to give Hedwig Oliver's letter. To his surprise, it was Dumbledore and not McGonagall who was waiting for him when he returned.   
  
"All ready to go?"  
  
Harry grabbed the handle to his trunk, which he had left in the common room. "Yes, Everything is packed."   
  
Dumbledore made no move to leave and stared at Harry warmly. Harry squirmed and waited for instructions.   
  
"Are you fairing well?" He finally asked after several seconds of silence.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"I know it's been a rather trying week for you, with the news of your aunt's passing and the situation with Ron."   
  
Harry immediately felt ashamed. Ever since learning about his aunt's death he had thought very little about Ron's condition. Harry kicked himself. He hadn't even expressed his suspicions about Draco to anyone.   
  
"Umm, Professor, about Ron."  
  
Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I noticed that Draco Malfoy has been watching Ron and Hermione a lot lately. It's pretty odd. Everyone knows-"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand and Harry stammered to a stop. "I am well aware that Draco does not hold friendly feelings towards Ron and that he has attempted many times, in the past, to cause trouble for you and your friends. However, I have no doubts that the magic that transfigured Ron sprung from an entirely different source."  
  
Harry froze at Dumbledore's words. "Voldemort?"  
  
"No, the person who transfigured Ron holds no ill will towards him. If I am correct in my beliefs than the situation will rectify itself before the summer ends. And if it doesn't, I am told that the mandrakes are especially potent this year. The restorative potion will do the trick if all else fails."   
  
"So it was an accident?"  
  
"Of sorts."   
  
"Well who was it? You obviously know."  
  
"I know nothing. I only have suspicions." Dumbledore smiled. "Now then, ready to see your new home? I must say I am a little jealous."  
  
The subject was now closed.   
  
Harry was astonished when he realized that Dumbledore had led him to the entrance of Slytherin dungeons.   
  
"I'm staying in Slytherin?" Harry asked, puzzled.   
  
Dumbledore gave him a mysterious smile. "Not quite. I must leave you here. The password is Snake's Fang."   
  
At Dumbledore's words the entrance slide open. Harry stepped through and it quickly closed behind him before he could even say goodbye. He cautiously walked into the Slytherin common room. He had last seen it during his second year when he and Ron had polyjuiced themselves into Crabbe and Goyle to find out if Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. The room had changed drastically since then. The walls appeared to be made of plaster and were painted a light gray. Couches of various shades of gray and green were littered among tables made of glass and steel. There seemed to be two focal points in the room. One was a huge television that took up most of the wall it was pressed against and the other was a large bay window that looked out to a lush green field where two dragons, one blue and one gray, lay sleeping. Harry knew there was no way the window could be real and he spent several minutes staring at it.   
  
"They battle sometimes."   
  
Jayne Devon suddenly appeared at his side and smiled up at him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"They fight and we bet on them." Jayne pointed to the gray one. "Lost 20 galleons on Starbeam last week."   
  
"Starbeam?"  
  
"Yes, that's her name. The other one is Moondust." Jayne sneered. "Pansy named them."  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"Its an illusion of course. Draco created it when he transfigured the room." Jayne looked appreciatively around the room. "Its nice, isn't it? Looks like something out my aunt's interior decorating magazines. Much better than the rest of this place."  
  
"I happen to like Hogwarts-."  
  
Jayne waved a hand dismissively. "English wizards and their musty old things. So I take it you are staying here too?"  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore said that some other students are staying."   
  
Jayne nodded and pointed to three students milling by a fireplace. Harry recognized the only boy in the group, Jeffery Higgins, a short blond American Ravenclaw who was poised to take over the seeker position now that Cho Chang was leaving. Feeling Harry's stare, Jeffery looked up and waved at them.   
  
"Some of us have no place to go this summer while our parents work for the Ministry. So here at Hogwarts we stay. I expect it will be very boring. They will probably make us study the whole time."   
  
"Everyone take your seats and listen closely."  
  
They turned to see Snape stomp into the common room carrying a large painting of some sort. He appeared to be in an exceptionally foul mood. Harry and Jayne quickly sat down on the nearest couch. Snape took several seconds to glower at the assembled students, his eyes briefly softening as he peered at something over Harry's shoulder. Harry started to look behind him when Snape harshly continued.   
  
"I am expected elsewhere tonight so I am going to make this quick. In his infinite wisdom, Headmaster Dumbledore has given me the task of babysitting you children for the summer. This causes me no small amount of inconvenience. Do not think that because you are on break that the rest of us are afforded the same leisure. You will not let yourself become a nuisance to me or any of the other professors that remain at Hogwarts. Are we clear on that?"  
  
Snape did not pause for an answer.   
  
"The rules for the summer are the same as during the school year with a few exceptions. Most of Hogwarts will be blocked off as it is being cleaned. Stay out of those areas. Meals will be at the same time as usual however we will dine in the Minor Hall. To get to the Minor Hall go to the sculpture of grapes in the Great Hall and pluck a grape. The entrance should then appear."  
  
Snape suddenly smiled at the group of students. "You should consider yourselves most fortunate as you will be given a great advantage over your fellow students. I have already obtained your schedules for next year and the tentative lesson plans. As such, starting in one week, you are to study for your upcoming classes for at least 2 hours every weekday in the library. Madam Pince is aware of this and will be checking on you. Those of you entering your fifth and seventh year must study for additional 10 hours a week in preparation of your N.E.WT.S. and O.W.L.s."   
  
No one attempted to suppress their groans at the rule. Snape's smile vanished quickly.   
  
"Now, despite my strong reservations, the Headmaster has decided to treat you all and allow you visit Hogsmeade any day of the week as long as you inform a professor beforehand, go in groups of three or more, and return before the sun sets. Failure to do so will cause your Hogsmeade privilege to be revoked not only for the summer but for the school year as well. Also-" Snape looked thoroughly disgusted. "An occasional field trip might be arranged if you behave."   
  
Snape sneered at the suddenly happy students. "Just remember," He glared at Harry as he continued, "If any of you so much as put a toe out of line your time here will feel more like prison than summer camp." Snape abruptly broke his stare and picked up the painting he had carried in. "Now about your living arrangements. The Slytherin common room will serve as your common room over the summer as it is the closest to The Aquarium."   
  
Harry and Jayne exchanged confused glances. The Aquarium? Harry mouthed to her. Snape began walking around the room and tapped the wall in random places.   
  
"You are to treat the Slytherin common room as you would your own. You will keep it and your rooms clean. The house elves are not your personal servants and have much work to do over the summer. You will not damage anything and you will stay out of the Slytherin dormitories as you have no business in them." Snape continued his taping and stopped when a loud splash of water sounded out. At that spot Snape hung the painting. Harry could see that the painting depicted an underwater scene. Several fish floated in and out. The painting seemed out of place and gaudy in the simple elegance of the Slytherin common room. Snape continued.   
  
"Because Hogwarts gets extremely hot over the summer and most of you are not skilled enough to master a simple cooling spell, we are housing you in the coolest part of Hogwarts. Now leave your things and line up here before this painting. This is the entrance to your rooms and you must pay careful attention to my instructions."   
  
Harry and Jayne were first in line, not do to eagerness but because they had been the closest to the painting. Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He examined it closely and something about it must have greatly pleased him as his lips curled in a strange yet knowing smile. A satisfied glint entered his eye and Harry felt nervous.   
  
When everyone was lined up Snape continued. "Now this painting will take you directly to your room. In each room there is a painting of a shell lying on a beach. When you wish to return to this room you are to touch the shell." Snape looked at his scrap of parchment again. "Potter, you are assigned the silver fish. That will be your fish for the remainder of the summer. Now grab it."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Too many bludgers to the head? Grab the silver fish."  
  
Harry pressed his fingers against the canvas where the silver fish lazily floated about and suddenly found himself immersed in a world of blue and green swirls. The sensation of cold water surrounded him and bold strokes of color swam and flickered before his eyes. Panicked, Harry gasped for air only to find the metallic taste of paint. He faintly heard the raspy amused voice of Snape.   
  
"Forgot to tell him to take a deep breath."  
  
I bet. Harry bitterly thought as he attempted to calm himself. Before another thought could register Harry was roughly dumped on a hard lacquered floor. Wincing in pain, Harry massaged his back and pulled himself up. That was ten times worse than flooing.  
  
  
  
After calling Snape every foul name he could think up, Harry looked at his new surroundings. He gaped at it with impressed awe. It was a large room, almost as big as the Gryffindor common room and was lit by a huge skylight framed in silver. The walls were white with lustrous silver flakes embedded in it. Harry gingerly picked a flake off the wall and examined it under his fingers. Fish scales. Two king sized beds with white duvets sparsely threaded with silver were pressed against a far wall. Next to each bed was a very large wardrobe and in front of one of them sat Harry's things. There was a trunk in front of the other wardrobe as well. Must be rooming with Jeffery.   
  
Turning away from the unfamiliar trunk, Harry explored the rest of the room. Chairs covered in a similar fabric as the bed were scattered throughout the room. A large sitting area lay before a wall completely covered by a heavy white curtain and two white marble tables loaded with books were positioned in the middle of room. An investigation revealed that they were there the study materials for his N.E.W.T.S and classes. Harry quickly moved away from them with a scowl. Just then a loud tapping came from behind the white curtain and Harry curiously pulled it open. So that's why this is called The Aquarium.  
  
  
  
Instead of the familiar Hogwarts grounds there was a mermaid smiling at him behind the glass pane. Harry grinned back and waved as several other merfolk crowded in front of the glass. After a few minutes of waving and smiling they swam off leaving Harry to watch as fish and other sea creatures drifted past. It wasn't long before the novelty wore off and Harry found himself slightly bored, and wondering what was keeping Jeffery. Realizing he needed to use the bathroom, Harry glanced about the room with a concerned eye. Knowing Snape, he would put me in the only room without a toilet A-ha! Harry had almost missed the door as it meshed so well with the walls it was practically invisible.   
  
Harry was equally impressed with the bathroom. It matched the bedroom perfectly and best of all it had a huge bathtub that rivaled the one in the Prefect's bathroom. I definitely could get used to this. Harry thought as he washed his hands. Harry was contemplating if he had time for a bath when a loud crash and disgruntled grunt came from the bedroom.   
  
Inside the bedroom Draco Malfoy threw a perfunctory glance around the room. "Not bad, not bad at all." He mused aloud. His eyes stopped at an open doorway where Harry Potter stood, the Gryffindor wearing a very irate frown.   
  
"Oh, now that's bad." Draco said before cursing Snape.   
  
AN: Hoped you liked it. Previews of the next chapter: Snape gives Harry and Draco an assignment that vexes them both. Questionable loyalties are revealed. Harry learns something very surprising about Draco.   
  
And now the reviews:  
  
liatli-1228: Of, course he is! Though you already know that now, LOL. And don't you worry. There will be lots of smut. You'll have to wait for it though.Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Empress of the Eclipse: I pretty much already answered your review in my LJ. Yes...you're going to see more the transfer students. Ihopethey turn you off too badly.   
  
Azhure: Thanks for the review!  
  
Protect Jade: Thanks! Yup this chapter wasn't too easy on Harry. It wasn't easy on me either as I hate angsty!Harry. But it had to be done.  
  
VelvetBlood: Yes, the bond thing is way overdone. I hope I have put a creative enough spin on it. I guess we'll see at the fics completion. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ForestEyes: Thanks!   
  
sk8er_girl: Thanks. I too like fics that don't only focus on the pairing. Nearly every character has a subplot going. I just hope it doesnt get too plotty.   
  
kellyerielf: Thanks. I hope you like the reworked version. Though its essentially the same plot so much has changed. I hope those who read the old version don't get terribly confused.   
  
Wyntre de Romanov: Thanks for the great review and for adding me to you favorites! No need to read the original. This is pretty much the same as that one except for a few important things have changed.   
  
yonniegrl244: Thanks. I am glad your enjoying all my fics! I just updated Repetitions yesterday and Fallen Stars will be updated in less than a week. 


	3. three

Disclaimer: Not mine except for some OC's.  
  
Summary: *h/d* At Hogwarts over the summer, Harry and Draco form a forced friendship. Everything gets complicated by a mysterious bond, House Elves, Squibs, obsessed Quidditch players, dark creatures, and one fishy Evangelist.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm not even going to bother making my usual excuses. Truth is, I just suck. I need to tell you that I have slightly changed chapter 2. I edited out an Americanism (that line about Cho Chang graduating) and changed Oliver Wood's team to Puddlemore United as mentioned in OotP.   
  
Also, I am still getting a lot of requests from people who are wanting to read Harry Potter and the Dragon of Bad Faith. I guess I am not making myself clear but Manipulations is Harry Potter and the Dragon of Bad Faith under a different name. I just changed it after I reworked OotP into the fic. The best thing to do is forget that fic ever existed.   
  
Thanks so much to those who reviewed so far! I love everyone one of them  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Empress of the Eclipse who helped me work around a nasty plot hole I left in chapter one. Thanks!  
  
I must warn you that Draco does some seemingly OOC stuff in this chapter but trust me, it will all be eventually explained.  
  
Also...you meet even more OCs in this chapter, well one's kinda an OC but not really. *waits for the booing to subside* Sorry, they are a necessary part of the story.   
  
And the scene at the very end seems to be confusing a lot of readers. Why this scene is important will explained soon.   
  
Now on to the fic!  
  
***  
  
Snape's face was twisted into an outraged scowl, giving every impression that he was about to blow his top. However, Snape was actually quite calm and conducting a mental inventory of his potions ingredients as he ignored the screaming students before him.   
  
"-and I would rather live in a pen full of Blast-Ended Skrewts than sleep a single night in the same room as him!"  
  
"This is no picnic for me either, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "As if I want to spend the summer in close quarters with you!"  
  
Harry harrumphed and turned to Snape with pleading eyes. "Professor, surely you must see that Malfoy and I cannot room together."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I see," Snape icily began, finally deigning to address the pair. "There can be no other arrangement. Higgins needs a single room for reasons I cannot divulge and we are not about to go to the trouble of opening another room in The Aquarium simply because you refuse to get along."   
  
"I can sleep in Gryffindor Tower. I don't care how hot it gets," Harry frantically said.  
  
"Gryffindor Tower is closed for the summer."   
  
"I can camp out on the Quidditch Pitch!"  
  
"No!" Snape roared. "You two will room together and be civil even if it takes force...hmmm." Snape sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed with devilish amusement. "Yes, that's it."  
  
Harry felt sick. The last time he had seen the potions professor look like that resulted in Harry being the unwilling guinea pig for the first year students' fuzz tongue potions. He had had hair coming out his mouth for a month. Draco, likewise, eyed the potion master with apprehension.   
  
"I think you two need to learn how to get along. Therefore, at exactly 8 o'clock you will come to the potions classroom and hold a civil conversation for an hour. You will do so everyday until I am satisfied." Snape grinned at their horrified faces.  
  
Harry desperately tried a new tactic. "Professor, I know you have a need to unfairly punish me but what about Malfoy? He's your prized pupil."  
  
Draco's frown was briefly replaced with a triumphant smirk. "So you admit that talking to you is a punishment?"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!"   
  
Harry and Draco began a new shouting match that was quickly ended when Snape slammed a book on his desk.   
  
"This is exactly what I mean. Your lessons in civility begin tomorrow night. Do not be late." Snape looked up at the boys. One stared at him with ill hidden loathing and the other with resigned acceptance. Snape motioned to the door. "That is all."  
  
"This is entirely your fault!" Draco testily said as soon as they were out of Snape's office.   
  
"How is this my fault? You're the one who marched up here saying you could get out of this."  
  
"Exactly. Me. No one told you to follow. I know Snape; he would have listened to me if you hadn't opened your mouth. Now, not only are we still stuck living together but we are being forced into civil conversations!" yelled Draco as he stomped away.   
  
Harry remained in the corridor, cursing his bad luck and the man responsible for it.   
  
"Fucking Snape..." He murmured quietly.   
  
"Yes?" Snape asked, suddenly appearing before Harry wearing a cloak and carrying a large bag.   
  
"Umm, hi?"   
  
"Such foul language, if it were the school year I would deduct ten points from Gryffindor and give you a weeks' detention. But, alas, it its not and you have caught me in an uncommonly good mood so I am prepared to be lenient. As such, you will come to the potion's classroom an hour before your appointed time with Draco tomorrow night and help me label potion ingredients." Snape turned to leave. "And do try to not kill Draco in my absence. I have grown rather fond of the boy."   
  
***  
  
The Minor Hall was aptly named. In whole, the room had nothing of merit but for a very large round table that dominated the entire room. At the table sat Dumbledore and most of the professors Harry had come to know during his time at Hogwarts. Including Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had reluctantly left his job as an Auror to teach DADA this year as a favor to Dumbledore. Though the Ministry had cooled its efforts to take control of Hogwarts after it was revealed Voldemort had truly risen, Dumbledore was taking no chances of getting another Umbridge foisted upon the school. Several chairs away from the professors were Jeffery and Draco. Jeffery waved him over but Harry took one look at the glowering Slytherin and chose a spot as far away as possible.   
  
Harry briefly contemplated asking Dumbledore if he could be roomed elsewhere but he knew that as Snape had said, much trouble had been gone to in housing him for the summer and Harry didn't want to be any more of a bother. He would just have to spend as much time as possible away from the room and Draco.   
  
"Snape said it was coolest part of Hogwarts but he didn't say it was the coolest!" Jayne excitedly said as she took a seat next to Harry and interrupted his thoughts. "Our room has a waterfall!" Jayne continued and nodded to the two girls who smiled shyly at Harry from where they sat beside Jayne.   
  
"I trust you are enjoying the rooms in The Aquarium." Dumbledore called out with a smile as he looked over the students. Jayne nodded enthusiastically as did the others. Harry merely stared and Draco grimaced.   
  
"Good...good. They are underground, naturally. They served as classrooms, among other things, in the 1500s when Hogwarts had a magical marine life program. Of course, there were far more interesting things in the lake back then."  
  
With that said everyone turned their attentions to the meal, which had just appeared on the table. Despite having not eaten much at the Leaving Feast, Harry's appetite was sorely lacking and he picked at his food.   
  
"Oh!" Jayne suddenly said. "This is Hope Goodman, a Hufflepuff and Kathleen Pell, a Ravenclaw. They are both entering their fifth year. I'm sure you girls already know Harry and Draco over there as-" Jayne's voice lowered several degrees. "they are the most shag-worthy boys in Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nearly choked and Hope and Kathleen blushed. Jeffery Higgins looked fairly put out from where he sat next to a still glowering yet smug Draco. "What about me?" He called out.   
  
"What about you? They already know you, for god sakes you went to school together for years. But if you insist. Hope and Kathleen, meet Jeffery. Jeffery, meet Ho-"  
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
"Yeah, yeah...you're doable, I guess." Jayne threw Jeffery a lecherous wink.  
  
"Ha! Don't do me any favors."  
  
Harry was mortified and hoped that none of the professors had heard the exchange. A quick glanced revealed they were deep in conversation and oblivious to the students' discussion. Fortunately, the talk drifted to other topics, namely the Aquarium rooms, and Harry felt his face resume its natural color. Any other time he might be interested in hearing how shag-worthy the students of Hogwarts found him but certainly not when Dumbledore and most of the staff were but a few feet away. Draco, who had been quiet the entire time, was the first to leave and Jayne frowned at his retreating back. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"   
  
"Me..." Harry said bitterly. "Snape has us rooming together. Needless to say, neither one of us is pleased."   
  
"Draco really isn't that bad, once you get past his uppity Malfoy attitude."  
  
"You don't know half the things he has done. I don't even know why he is here. Probably some evil plot of Vold-"  
  
"His father disowned him."   
  
"What?"   
  
"That's what he told Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle right after Christmas Break. I just happened to overhear."   
  
Harry was not convinced. "I doubt it. Even if he was disowned, that still doesn't explain why he is here. Surely he has some other place-"  
  
"Harry?" interrupted Dumbledore, who suddenly appeared behind Harry.   
  
Harry started slightly and turned to address the Headmaster. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"When you are finished, would you please come to my office? The password is the same."  
  
"I'm done now," said Harry, curious as to what Dumbledore wanted. He wondered if they had set a time for him to visit Privet Drive and followed Dumbledore out of the Minor Hall. The journey to the office was quick and silent. Once the two wizards were settled in, Dumbledore began to speak.   
  
"We have arranged for you to visit Privet Drive in one week's time. Professor Snape, will be accompanying you."  
  
"Snape? Does it have to be Snape?" Harry knew he sounded like a whining child but visiting his dead, now ghost aunt was going to be hard enough without Snape looming about.   
  
"Professor Snape," began Dumbledore, with emphasis on the 'Professor', "is in charge of those staying at Hogwarts over the summer and therefore acts as your temporary Head of House, with all the duties that go along with it." Dumbledore exhaled and gave Harry a small smile. "You will not be all alone with Professor Snape, before you go to Privet Drive, the two of you will stop in London to pick up Hermione. She will be returning to Hogwarts for the summer to take potion lessons so that she may enter the Seventh Year's NEWTs Potions. I expect you will receive a letter from her soon, updating you of this development."   
  
Harry was very surprised at this news. Over the last summer Hermione received notice that Pythagoras Samuels, a renowned Arithmancer, would be teaching a special advanced Arithmancy course for the Seventh Years. Since she had performed so well on her Arithmancy OWLS, Hermione was the only Sixth Year invited to take the class. Unfortunately, the course coincided with the Sixth Years NEWTs Potion class. Professor McGonagall had gone so far as to procure another Time Turner so that Hermione could take both classes, but Snape refused to allow it, saying that Hermione could not devote the time needed for NEWTS Potions if she were to take the additional advanced course. This, of course, was complete rubbish, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all agreed that Snape was just being a prickly bastard about the whole thing. In the end, Hermione decided to take the Arithmancy course as she intended to pursue a career in Arithmancy and could not pass up such a rare opportunity.   
  
"And Sn-Professor Snape agreed to this?"   
  
Dumbledore's lips almost curved with ill hidden mirth. "Professor Snape has come to realize that he may have been a bit rash in refusing her request last summer."  
  
Harry wondered if Snape had had a bit of help in coming to this realization. However, the reasons behind Snape's complete turnabout mattered little to Harry. The summer was looking much better now that Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts. Now if only he could get out of rooming with Draco. Harry pulled a face, thinking of the boy.   
  
"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, with a look of concern. "I thought you would be pleased that Hermione was returning."   
  
"I am! It's just...Malfoy," Harry paused and repeated to himself that he would not beg Dumbledore to house him elsewhere. But there was something he did want to ask in regards to the Slytherin. He leaned in towards the Headmaster. "Professor, I have heard...from a source, that Malfoy is here because he was disowned."  
  
Harry broke off and looked at Dumbledore with questioning eyes. Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stared off into the distance as he contemplated his answer.   
  
"Draco's reasons for being here are not mine to discuss. Though, perhaps, in time, if you find yourself on friendlier terms with him, he might tell you those reasons himself."   
  
Harry's only answer to that was a look of revulsion. Friendlier terms, indeed!  
  
"Or perhaps not," Dumbledore eventually said. "Harry, if Draco is going to be a problem for you then I suggest you avoid him as much as possible."  
  
"That's going to be a bit difficult, rooming with him and all," mumbled Harry.   
  
"Pardon? Did you say that you are sharing a room with Draco?" The surprise in Dumbledore's voice was evident.   
  
"Yes...'"   
  
Hope thundered in Harry's heart. He clearly had no clue that they were sharing a room. Unlike Snape, Dumbledore would see that it was a disastrous situation and promptly move them into separate rooms.   
  
"Well, this is surprising," said Dumbledore as he pensively stroked his beard. Harry's dreams crashed with Dumbledore's next words. "But I am sure Professor Snape has his reasons for the arrangement."   
  
Harry slumped in his seat, defeated.   
  
"You know," began Dumbledore, that maddening eye twinkle present and accounted for. "Draco puts me very much in mind of a young man I once had the pleasure of knowing."  
  
Harry couldn't imagine it to be very pleasurable to know anyone even remotely like Draco Malfoy and told Dumbledore as much.   
  
This earned Harry a dry chuckle. "Your mother was of a similar mind, but by the beginning of her seventh year, she was madly in love with James Potter."  
  
***  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled warmly at the man lounged in the chair before him and offered him a glass of brandy. Severus Snape chuckled and turned to Lucius with an amused smirk.   
  
"You should know my tastes lie elsewhere tonight."   
  
"Of course, but it would have been impolite not to ask."  
  
Lucius took a sip of his own brandy and examined the flames that danced in the fireplace. After a minute of silence he said, "Everything is going as planned. I hope."   
  
"Yes, though I must admit that I have grave doubts. If you are dead set on this course of action then I really think that you should allow me to concoct that potion I told-"  
  
"No, there is still time. It needs to happen as naturally as it can."  
  
Snape sighed. "Very well. I must say you Malfoys are far too sentimental."   
  
"Perhaps." Lucius suddenly looked very solemn. "Though, just to be safe a little more interference might be in order."  
  
"I have already arranged something. Potter will be most formidable, however."  
  
"Yes, that's why he is needed. The Dark Lord will-the consequences of failure are unthinkable." Panic clouded Lucius' face. "Perhaps you should brew that potion after all...as a last resort."  
  
The clock chimed that it was 6 o'clock and Lucius turned to Snape with a coy smile. "Time to dine."   
  
"Excellent, I am feeling quite ravenous. I'm not expected back until tomorrow night so I am anticipating a long, satisfying meal."   
  
"You should expect no less here at Malfoy Manor." Lucius lead Snape towards the door. He abruptly stopped and eyed Snape warily. "Dumbledore doesn't suspect-"  
  
"Of course not! You should know where my loyalties lie." Snape took Lucius' arm and caressed the fabric where he knew the Dark Mark lay. He brought his gaze to Lucius' eyes and ardently continued. "Just as I know where yours lie."  
  
***  
  
For the second time that day Harry crashed onto a hard lacquered floor and once more cursed Snape and his ridiculous methods of transportation. Harry was not surprised that Draco was already in the room as the Slytherin had been missing ever since dinner. He was, however, surprised to see the boy draped over an ancient, decrepit grand piano furiously pounding on the keys. The sight was most strange in the eerily quiet room. Curious, Harry inched closer.   
  
"Malfoy has finally lost his mind." Harry whispered to himself. Draco must have heard as he abruptly stopped and stared maliciously at Harry.   
  
"I think your piano is broken," Harry said after a few seconds of silence.   
  
Draco smirked. "No, I put a silencing spell on it so that only I can hear."  
  
"Play that bad, do you?"  
  
"Actually, I am quite good. Taught by the greatest wizard pianist that ever existed."   
  
"I see." Harry plopped into a nearby chair. "Let's hear then."  
  
"Whatever makes you think that I would grace someone like you with the magnificence that flows from my fingertips."  
  
"Well, at least you make up for your lack of talent with a healthy dose of modesty."   
  
Draco sneered at the retort and returned to his piano. Harry stared at him without really seeing him. He was shocked that Dumbledore would dare to compare Draco Malfoy to his father and had barely made it out of the Headmaster's office without screaming at the man. James Potter and Draco Malfoy were nothing alike. Yet, even as he told himself this, the scene from Snape's pensieve played over and over in his mind.   
  
***  
  
The next day dawned bright and early and Draco found himself peering curiously at the light that shone from the skylight. I slept a whole night without the sleeping draught, thought Draco. Cheered by the thought he leaped from his bed and hummed a merry tune as he headed for the bathroom, his bladder aching for release. Draco learned too late that the bathroom was already occupied.   
  
"What the-get the fuck out!" Harry indignantly shrieked as he attempted to crowd bubbles around his lower half.   
  
"How amusing. Harry Potter taking a bubble bath like a prissy little girl."   
  
"Just get out!"   
  
"Believe me, I would rather watch Dumbledore shagging a House Elf then see you in all your naked glory but I have a pressing need to take a piss."  
  
"As if I care about your needs. I was here first and I'm not leaving."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Have it your way then."   
  
As Draco pulled down his pajama bottoms, he could hear Harry sputtering in the background. The sound was soon drowned out by a loud trickle as Draco relieved himself. When finished, Draco gave himself the customary shake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry blushing a bright red.   
  
"Nice, isn't it." Draco gave another shake for good measure before tucking himself away. "What a shame for you, Potter, for I shall never grace you with this magnificence either."   
  
Harry, whose face had returned to its normal color, haughtily said. "I've seen better."   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Let me guess. That giant freak Hagrid? Yes, I suppose he would be quite large. No wonder you spend so much time with him."   
  
"You bastard! How dare you imply-Hagrid is ten times the man you can ever hope to be."   
  
"I thought we already established that."   
  
"God, you are such a pervert!" spat Harry.   
  
"Yes." Draco admitted with a dry smile. "But it makes life so much more interesting."   
  
"Just get out. You've done your business, now leave."   
  
"I'm about to. God knows I have better things to do than stay in here and look at your-" Draco leaned over the bathtub and looked into the soapy water. "What is that...4 inches?"  
  
Harry made a strange strangled cry as Draco left the bathroom. It was with a renewed sense of self that Draco prepared for the day. He hadn't felt this way in months and things were shaping up to make a great day.   
  
Several hours later a very bored Draco had to seriously rethink that thought as he lounged next to Jayne in the common room, watching the television. The girl grated him in every way but she was a Slytherin and that made her company far preferable to the other students who were currently invading his territory.   
  
Draco sneaked a glance to where Harry sat; transfiguration and charms textbooks surrounded him. Every few minutes Harry would mutter a spell and aim his wand to his head. Draco suppressed a snicker. The spell he performed on Harry was directly tied to his own magic and no matter how hard Harry tried; he would be unable to lift the spell without Draco's assistance. Though Draco was sure Dumbledore could change Harry back and he was surprised the Headmaster hadn't done so already.   
  
The day continued to drag on and Draco's ennui kicked up to a higher level. The only bright spot was when he had innocently asked Harry if it was true that the mudblood was coming back for the summer, the information given to him by Jayne. Harry would have surely hit Draco had Professor McGonagall not chosen that moment to enter the Slytherin common room to check up on the students.   
  
Draco eventually even took to wandering the halls of Hogwarts. He entered an unfamiliar corridor with paintings of food covering the walls. He startled slightly when just a few feet away an entrance appeared and two house elves walked out. An idea popped into his head and Draco quickly slipped into the entrance before it closed.   
  
Several house elves gathered in front of Draco as soon as he entered. In a sea of high pitched squeals he was quickly ushered to a small scrubbed wooden table. Tea and cakes soon appeared. A raised hand brought them to silence.   
  
"I am looking for an elf named Spoony."   
  
"Master Draco! You came to visit Spoony!" came the delighted shriek as a tiny elf rushed forward. Draco noted that she still had the straw he had given her tucked in her pocket.   
  
"Hello. You weren't supposed to keep the straw, Miss Spoony."  
  
Spoony's face crumbled. "Oh, bad Spoony! Bad Spoony!" she wailed as she pounded her head onto the wooden table. Draco quickly pulled her away before she hurt herself.  
  
"I meant that they are disposable. You throw them away after one use."   
  
"Oh..." Spoony's eyes widened and she protectively covered the straw with her hand. "Spoony could never throw a gift from Master Draco!"  
  
Draco chuckled. "That's all right. But I have plenty if you ever need more." He then leaned in close to Spoony and cast a probing eye across the kitchen. "So tell me, which one of these lucky elves is that Munchy you told me about." A heavy blush passed Spoony's face and she shyly pointed to an elf pounding out dough at a far table. Munchy noticed their stares and puffed himself up. A noticeable swagger enhanced his gait as he went for more flour. Draco and Spoony exchanged knowing smiles.   
  
***  
  
Shortly before 8 o'clock Draco entered the Potions classroom to find Harry scowling at Snape.   
  
"Ah, Potter. So eager to talk to me that you came early."  
  
Harry scowled even harder. "You wish, Malfoy."  
  
"I have arranged a sitting area in the back of room." Snape said from his desk. "I shall tell when the hour is up."   
  
Draco and Harry slowly trudged to the back of the room and sat at far ends of the couch Snape had provided. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Snape called out from the front.   
  
"You can start at any time."  
  
Several quiet moments passed and Snape sighed. "I can wait all night. You will talk for an hour even if it's at 3 AM."  
  
Draco knew that Snape would very well keep them here all night so he turned to Harry and with his most charming smile, quietly said.  
  
"So, Potter. You never did tell me when that mudblood is coming back."  
  
Harry glowered and Draco could see his hand clenching. Oh! Potter is going to get physical, thought Draco. Harry must have reconsidered as his body relaxed and he stared off into space, ignoring other boy.   
  
"Professor!" Draco cried out. "I am trying but Potter refuses to cooperate!"   
  
"Potter, you will talk to Draco or else your study time will be increased by an additional 5 hours a week!"  
  
Harry sighed heavily. His shoulders slumped forward and he buried his head in his hands as though he felt the weight of the world. I suppose he does in a way, Draco thought. Poor, poor Potty. Life is so unfair isn't it?   
  
"Hermione, Granger to you, will be back in one week," said Harry, sharply.   
  
"Oh, but mudblood just rolls off the tongue."  
  
Harry looked disgusted. "Your personality really stinks, Malfoy."   
  
"I guess I should be thankful I have my good looks to get me by," Draco said flippantly.   
  
"And you're arrogant."  
  
"Well, its true. And for Merlin's Sake, Potter." Draco waved a hand across his lap. "You've seen the magnificence I have tucked between my legs. How can I not be cocky?"  
  
Draco cackled madly at his own joke and Snape looked up with suspicion. After a few minutes Draco composed himself and let out relieving sigh.   
  
"So..." Harry finally said. "How much time do we have left?"   
  
Draco quickly looked at a clock. "Not even five minutes has passed."   
  
"Fantastic." Harry's tone indicated it was anything but fantastic.   
  
"So what's on your mind, Potter?"   
  
"You...actually..."  
  
Draco grinned. "Thinking of my...magnificence? I don't blame you. Many a-"  
  
"Eww! No! God, you really are a pervert. I was thinking about why you are here."   
  
"Well, Potter, you were there yourself. Professor Snape said that you and I are to hold-"   
  
"I meant, why you are at Hogwarts...for the summer."  
  
Draco knew exactly what Harry had meant. But as far as Draco was concerned the topic was not up for discussion and certainly not with the Wonder Boy. "Frankly, that is none of your business."   
  
"I was told you were disowned." Harry eyes searched Draco's face as though looking for the tiniest hint of confirmation. However, Draco had his face schooled with indifference and betrayed nothing. "So what did you do?" continued Harry. What did you do to make your father so angry that he disowned his only heir?"  
  
Draco let out a high and hollow laugh. "Don't you read the papers, Potter? My father is missing in action. I haven't seen him since his trial. So much for your little theory."  
  
"If you expect me to believe-"  
  
"I really don't care what you believe."  
  
Neither boy said anything for the next few minutes. An exasperated sigh came from the front and Snape yelled, "I don't hear any talking back there!"   
  
"Listen, Potter," said Draco as he turned to the Gryffindor. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do, so I suggest we reach a compromise."  
  
"Are you offering me a truce?"   
  
Draco was offended by the very idea. "Of course not. I suggest that whenever we are in Snape's presence, we pretend to be nice to each other. Then, hopefully, he will give up this ridiculous idea and we can go back to ignoring each other."   
  
"Fine," Harry said flatly.   
  
So for the remainder of their hour, it was with warm smiles and the gentlest of tones that Harry and Draco exchanged the most outrageous insults. Snape could only hear their soft murmurings and was none the wiser to the true nature of their conversation.   
  
***  
  
Thousands of miles away from Hogwarts there is a place known as the Hawthorne Hospital. It's a small privately run facility, located in downtown St. Louis, and founded in 1976 by the irascible Dr. Michael Hawthorne. Dr. Hawthorne is a hard, disciplined man who runs his nurses ragged with his manic adherence to policy and procedure. "Lives depend on it!" He would yell at them before retreating to his office and drowning his sorrows in the flask of whiskey he kept neatly concealed in a hollowed out volume of Gray's Anatomy. Even the most casual observer could see that Dr. Hawthorne was a sad wretched man, however, not even his few close friends knew how deep his misery ran.   
  
Dr. Hawthorne was a man plagued by a childhood memory. A wondrous memory of children flying on broomsticks over a lush green field right in the middle of the snow banked mountains of northern Alaska. He had been eight years old at the time and flying across the tundra to visit his grandmother. It was then that he knew magic really existed. He never forgot and spent much time and money exploring the cold, unrelenting lands, searching for that touch of magic he had so clearly seen as a child. It seemed it was his fate to never see magic again as his hunts resulted in absolutely nothing. Dr. Hawthorne grew bitter yet the hope never died. He hid behind a veneer of science and as the years passed his quest for magic became an obsession. It was because of this obsession that Dr. Hawthorne explored every avenue of magic possible. The voodoo priests in the Caribbean, the Stonehenge in England, even the musty old shops of the arcane that sold cheap, mass-produced incense and candles. It was in such a shop that Dr. Hawthorne met the Reverend Jacob Cotterly.  
  
The Reverend Jacob Cotterly was a fascinating silver haired man with a clipped British accent. He had listened intently to Dr. Hawthorne's incredible memory of magic over a cup of coffee in the grimy diner next to the magic shop.   
  
"You must think I am crazy," Dr. Hawthorne had said with a rueful smile as he finished his tale.   
  
"Not at all." was the indulgent reply. "So you are a doctor? A surgeon perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, I am a General Surgeon."  
  
"Excellent. I am in need of a bit of surgery. Though I am afraid the ministry doesn't pay much."  
  
"That's unfortunate...healthcare is extremely expensive. Do you have insurance?"  
  
"No, but I have other ways to pay."  
  
"Such as?"   
  
The Reverend Cotterly smiled, pulled out a wand and twirled it around his fingers. His blue eyes were lighted with amusement. "Magic."  
  
And thus Dr. Hawthorne began his odd relationship with the Reverend. Cotterly showed him phenomenal, magical things and in return Dr. Hawthorne performed the relatively minor but totally unorthodox operation requested. A happiness unknown to Dr. Hawthorne since he was child descended over him and it was this unfamiliar good cheer that he practically skipped down the halls of his hospital to check on his extraordinary patient.   
  
"Reverand? Are you awake?"  
  
"Barely" Cotterly said sleepily and tried to pull himself up.   
  
Dr. Hawthorne rushed to him and slide a pillow behind his back. "Don't try to over do it. It will be a few days before you are in top form."   
  
"I hope the ministry can do without me. We are headed for the Ozarks next week and much preparation needs to be done."   
  
"You are leaving St. Louis?" Dr. Hawthorne asked, disappointed.   
  
Cotterly weakly nodded. "Yes, its my duty to spread the Word of God. I go where His Will takes me."   
  
"I see." Dr. Hawthorne said, sadly inspecting Cotterly's medical chart.   
  
"Don't be sad, Michael. You know I would love to stay but the End Times are fast approaching. I cannot idly sit away when there are souls to be harvested. And you Michael, you have been my personal angel. Don't think your kindness shall go unrewarded. There is a spot reserved for you in the Kingdom of Heaven."  
  
Dr. Hawthorne smiled proudly at Cotterly as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Pull up your gown. I need to inspect the incision."   
  
Cotterly lifted his hospital gown. His entire stomach was covered in a large bandage that Dr. Hawthorne peeled away to reveal a seven-inch horizontal cut neatly stitched up. Cotterly reached down to touch it and Dr. Hawthorne pulled his hand away. "Don't touch it. You don't want to get an infection."   
  
"It's strange. Muggle medicine is so sophisticated and yet so primitive." The Reverand said airily as Dr Hawthorne replaced his bandages.   
  
"Muggle?"   
  
"A muggle is a person without magic." Cotterly explained.   
  
"Oh. Then I am a muggle."  
  
Cotterly smiled. "I suppose."  
  
"Well, everything is looking as it should. I'll let you get some rest now. I'm sure you are exhausted. Call the one of the night nurses if you need anything. I'll check on you in the morning."   
  
Cotterly nodded but did not lie back down. Instead he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a small jagged rock that radiated a pale blue light. "I want to show you something."   
  
"Is that...magical?" Dr. Hawthorne asked with awe, smiling at the rock.   
  
"Oh, yes. Would you like to hold it?"  
  
"Of course!" Dr. Hawthorne answered as he picked up the rock and stared at it in delight. "What does it do?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's just a glowing rock."  
  
The rock was disappointing to the touch, cold and rough, it felt like any other rock one might find along the road. But to look at the rock was an entirely different story. Its glowing depths seemed to capture and pull you in. One might stare forever into its brilliance were it not for its ever increasing intensity. The rock soon became too painful to look at and Dr. Hawthorne squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them there lay an ordinary round pebble in his palm instead of the miraculous rock.   
  
"It's changed," Dr. Hawthorne said.  
  
"Yes, it does that occasionally."   
  
"Oh. How fascinating," Dr. Hawthorne hesitantly gave the rock back to Cotterly then proceeded to search his pockets. "I seem to have forgot or lost something." He said, confused.  
  
"Hmmm." Cotterly said and looked around the room. "Oh. Perhaps this?" Cotterly held up the medical chart that Dr. Hawthorne had left on the bed.  
  
"Thanks, that must be it." Dr. Hawthorne took the chart and headed for the door. "Do try to get some rest, Reverand."   
  
"Actually, I am feeling quite rejuvenated. Would you send in that lovely auburn haired nurse? I believe her name is Melissa. She expressed an interest in my...work and I would just love to share the Gospel with her."  
  
***  
  
Thanks for reading and please take a few seconds and let me know what you thought. I especially love con crit so don't be hesitant to let me know if you had a problem with something.   
  
And now for the reviews...  
  
Mythistica: Thanks for the review! I had planned on telling more about Draco's situation in this chapter but decided to wait out it bit longer as I didn't think he would be so open with Harry just yet. You'll learn soon enough though.  
  
ie-chipmonk: Thanks! Here's the next chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take so long.   
  
Sara :Thanks for the fic! It was pretty good.   
  
Castalia: Thanks so much! I originally planned on updating whenever possible. I actually have a lot of this already written. I am just having problems with corrupted files and computer crashes. Its just frustrating having to rewrite the same stuff over and over again.   
  
Slice: Thanks for reviewing! The answers to your questions will be revealed eventually. Some of them very soon, others not til later. But don't worry. Harry will be looking like his old self before long.  
  
Eadon: I'm sorry you had to wait so long! But here it is. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.   
  
Anata Argen-Luedal: You'll find out why Draco did that in a few chapters. I want to live in the Aquarium too! Thanks!  
  
Shinigami061: There's even more twists coming with Aunt Petunia. You'll find out in the next chapter. :D Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Runner: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
mystic-damon: Thanks for the review!   
  
Dragenphly: Thanks for the wonderful review. Don't worry I don't plan on stopping any of my stories. I just seem to keep running into problems that cause delays.   
  
Draco's Punk Rock Chick: LOL. Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully I won't wait so long to update again. 


End file.
